


And Then He Kissed Me

by Navajo_Woman (NavajoLovesDestiel), Winchestifer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Castiel is a Sperm donor, Dean gets invetro, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscarriage, Omega Gabriel, Pregnant Dean Winchester, Rimming, Rutting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/Navajo_Woman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestifer/pseuds/Winchestifer
Summary: Omega Dean Winchester, a single mechanic from Lawrence Kansas wants a baby in the worst way. He gives up on doing it the normal way, and pays for In vitro fertilization. After the baby takes, he contacts the sperm donor Castiel Novak, and they have lunch to discuss the care for the pregnancy... little do they know that lunch would end with a mating and happy ever after.





	1. Chapter 1

“Well, it looks like I have some good news.” Dr. Ellen Harvelle noted as she set the folder down. 

“Good news is… good.” Dean forced a smile, but his nerves were a wreck. It had been two years that Dean had been trying to get pregnant, and after every failure he was determined to try again. This meant everything to the man. He had always dreamt of the white picket fence, but his dating record proved that would never happen. His friend Charlie mentioned in vitro fertilization, and that had been his goal ever since. If he wouldn’t have the man to impregnate him, then a sperm donor would be the key. 

Castiel Novak was the sperm donor’s name. He was a strong, healthy Alpha with an amazing education in English Literature. He was a successful author, which intrigued Dean. Dean always found the nerdy types attractive. 

“Yes, very good. The fertilization was a success. You are pregnant Dean.” Dr. Harvelle elaborated. Dean was silent a moment, but soon wiped at tears with a trembling hand. 

“Is this… real? I’m finally pregnant?” Dean had to confirm what he heard. 

“Yes. Eight weeks in fact.” Dr. Harvelle confirmed. Dean smiled wide and the tears came barreling down his cheeks. He was a young man, only twenty seven. He worked at the local dealership rebuilding automatic transmissions every day, which made good money but what was he going to do pregnant? How would he overhaul a transmission pregnant? Oh, the worries started to flutter in. 

“Thank you so much Dr. Harvell. Thank you.” Dean smiled. 

  


* * *

  


  


After about a month, Dean obtained the information on his donor and made the choice to contact him. 

“Dear Castiel,

This is Dean Winchester. I am a client of Dr.Ellen Harvell. I am a twenty seven year old Omega who has wanted nothing more in life than to be a father. I chose you because you have an amazing profile, education and excellent health, and I hope you don’t mind my contacting you, but I have some good news. We are twelve weeks pregnant.” Dean took a deep breath, then finished the email. 

“I would love to hear from you. Thank you. 

-Dean”

Dean sent the email and sat back, resting his hand on his tummy. 

  


* * *

  


  


Castiel realized he hadn’t checked his email in days. He got like that when he was writing. He frequently forgot to eat. But he needed a break, so he opened his laptop and clicked on the bookmark for his email. He frowned when he saw an unfamiliar email address to him. He wondered if it was a virus of some kind. But he clicked on it anyway. Nothing ventured, nothing gained. He read the email three times. When he’d donated his sperm he never actually thought anyone would want it. His brother Gabriel convinced him to do it.

“Come on, Cassie, if you’re never going to find a mate, don’t you want to pass on your genes? Know that there’s a little Cas out there running around?” Gabe had kept at it so long he’d finally given in just so he’d never have to hear about it again.

But now, there was an omega out there, pregnant with his child? Castiel didn’t know what to think. He clicked reply.

“My dear Mr. Winchester,

I hardly know how to respond to your news. I honestly never expected anyone to choose me. But you say we’re twelve weeks along. I’m sure your mate is thrilled. I wish you all the health and happiness that a pup will bring to you both.

Sincerely,

Castiel”

He hit send and forgot all about it.

  


* * *

  


  


Dean seemed to get an immediate response. He smiled and opened the email, but within a moment his sails had dwindled. This man didn’t want anything to do with the baby it seemed. He sighed and replied back. 

“Dear Mr Novak,

I appreciate your immediate response on this news. There is no mate, I am doing this alone. I guess something inside me hoped you may want to be a part of this child’s life. It is okay if you don’t, I understand. Just letting you know that you are now a father. 

Thank you for your time.

Dean.”

Dean sent the email and leaned back and sighed. Maybe he would have to do this alone. That was fine, he already made the plans to do so as it were, but something bothered him knowing a man could have a child he wanted no part of. 

  


* * *

  


  


Castiel opened the email response from Dean. He read it, then read it again. The words ‘ _ There is no mate _ ” hit him hard. This omega was going to have his pup without any help, any support? 

He said out loud, “No. no… no…” He hit the reply button.

“Dean, 

I was under the impression that you had a mate. I am amazed by this news. No omega should have to go through this alone. Of course, I want to be a part of our pup’s life. This is my phone number: (785) 212-4838  Please text me your address, I wish to meet you. Just tell me when you want to get together. Please, respond. I want to help you in any way I can. 

Castiel”

He hit the send button and sat back to think about Dean and his decision to have a pup alone. 

  


* * *

  


  


Dean got another immediate response. His heart was in his throat, and soon he double clicked and opened the email. This was a wide turn of events. He smiled, then grabbed his phone to immediately text his address to the Alpha. After hitting send, he opened up the reply to the email and began to type a reply.

“Castiel,

I am available after seven on weeknights or on the weekends. I work at Schneider’s Auto here in Lawrence so I am pretty busy through the week. That will soon change of course.” Dean smiled, then continued, “please don’t hesitate to call me.

Dean.”

Dean got up then and walked to the bathroom. He really had to pee.

  


* * *

  


  


Castiel heard his phone alert and read Dean’s address. He was really relieved that Dean trusted him enough to share it with him. He went back to his email and sure enough, there was another one from Dean. He read it, and sat back to think. He decided calling was the best thing to do, that way they could pick a day for them to meet. His mind was racing when he dialed. He was going to be a father… He listened to it ring, his heart in his throat.

Dean picked the phone up after about three rings. He smiled when he saw it was Castiel. 

“Hey Castiel. How are you?” Dean began. He was nervous and his voice relayed that as he took a seat back in front of his computer. 

“Dean? I’m fine. More to the point, how are  _ you _ ? I can’t believe you were going to do this on your own. You need help. I want to help.”

Dean smiled. “I am fine. I am taking vitamins and going to doctor appointments. And well, I guess I never lucked out in the mate department.” he chuckled. “And you? You have a mate?” Dean was prepared for the worst, but he hoped secretly Castiel didn’t. It would make things so much easier if he didn’t. 

Castiel smiled. “I have no mate. I guess we both have bad luck in the mate department. First, I want to pay for your medical bills. I want you to have the best care money can buy. And I think we should meet. I can come to your house this Saturday, say around one?” Castiel liked Dean’s voice. He found he was very anxious to meet the man who was going to have his pup.

Dean melted the more Castiel talked. His voice was calming.

“I guess we do. Saturday? That should work fine. Do you have anything you like for lunch? I figured maybe we could have lunch and talk.” Dean was very trusting to invite the man into his home. After all, he invited his sperm into his body, and now was carrying his pup. “Sound good?” 

Castiel was very taken with the sound of Dean’s voice. 

“It sounds perfect, and thank you. I pretty much will eat anything, but don’t go to any trouble, please. You need to be taking it easy. What do you do for a living? I hope it isn’t anything too strenuous. I can’t have you wearing yourself out while you’re growing my pup.” Castiel was thinking about how maybe he could just support Dean during the pregnancy. He really didn’t like the idea of Dean working.

Dean chuckled. “Okay, I will make some prison nachos, then.” he stuck his tongue out as if the other could see him, then sighed. “Well, I rebuild transmissions and work at Schneider’s auto here in Lawrence.” He bit his lip, knowing that probably wasn’t going to be a convenient job while pregnant.

Castiel chuckled when Dean said ‘prison nachos’.

“Nachos would be fine, actually. But I don’t like the idea of you working on cars. We’ll have to have a chat about that on Saturday.” Cas was now bound and determined that Dean would quit work and let Cas support him during his pregnancy.

Dean bit his lip again, then nodded. “Alright. We can chat about it. Nachos it is.” He twirled his finger over a spot on his jeans. “It is nice to put a voice to the father of my pup. I can’t wait to put a face and personality to it as well.”

Castiel nodded and then realized Dean couldn’t see him.

“I agree. I look forward to seeing you too. And Dean? Thank you. Goodbye until Saturday.” Castiel hung up the phone and sat back to think about everything. His life had changed in the mere wink of an eye. He found he was excited. He never dreamed he’d get to meet someone who had chosen his sperm. He wondered what Dean looked like. He imagined him to be handsome. He hoped he was right.

Dean made sure to make a good amount of taco meat for the nachos. He used ranch chips instead of tortilla chips, and cut up an onion, some tomato and lettuce, made sure there was salsa, sour cream and plenty of nacho cheese. He had cleaned his apartment until his fingers almost bled, and made sure everything was perfect. This was very important to Dean, and he didn’t want Castiel to think his pup mate was a slob.

Castiel stood outside Dean’s front door, hesitating. He’d tried to picture what Dean would look like, based on his voice over the phone. He wondered just what kind of a man Dean really was. He was going to be involved in Dean’s life in a very intimate way from now on, and he just prayed they got along well. He knocked, and waited for just a moment. Then the door opened and Dean was standing there. Woah. Nothing he imagined prepared him for the drop-dead gorgeous man that stood there, smiling at him.

“Hello, Dean. I’m Castiel.”

Dean extended a hand to shake Castiel’s and stepped aside so he could come in. 

“Nice to meet you Castiel. I’m Dean.” He rested his hand on his belly. “And this is our pup.” he chuckled. 

Castiel’s eyes went to Dean’s tummy. He sucked in a breath. 

“Can I?” he asked as he reached out a hand.

Dean nodded and removed his hand, allowing the gorgeous man to touch his belly. It was of course too early to really feel anything, but Dean still couldn’t keep his own hands off of his tummy. 

Castiel put his hand very lightly on Dean’s belly with a smile. He thought about when Dean’s belly would be huge with his pup and looked into Dean’s eyes. He pulled his hand away.

“So, there are a lot of things we need to discuss. Shall we start?”

Dean watched the man as he took a moment to be with his pup. This was something he never dreamt would be happening, but it was. 

“Right, well let’s start lunch then we can get started hm?” Dean pulled away from the door and lead the man into his kitchen which wafted with the scent of taco meat. His apartment was simple, clean and had a plaid and brown leather theme in the living room, with a red and black theme in the kitchen. 

Castiel looked around approvingly. “You have a very nice home. I like it.” His stomach rumbled at the scent of the taco meat. He sat down at the table and watched Dean as he served. He absolutely wasn’t looking at Dean’s ass. Nope. He drug his eyes up and smiled at Dean.

Dean smiled as he served them both up a nice plate of bountiful nachos. He placed the toppings on the table so that Castiel could decorate his own plate. 

“So, where would you like to get started?” Dean asked as he started to relish his own plate with toppings.

Castiel paused, thinking. “Well, my first thought is that I intend to pay for everything. Your medical care, everything you’ll need for the pup… everything. But the most important thing to me is that you quit your job. You can’t be working on cars in your condition. And is there even a second bedroom in this apartment? You’ll need a bigger place….” He quit talking. He was getting ahead of himself and he didn’t want to overwhelm Dean. 

Dean took a deep breath. This was a lot. This man wanted to take care of him, and he wasn’t expecting that at all. 

“Okay. I suppose I should get a bigger place, yes. I will put my two weeks in tomorrow. I will have to have a job after the baby is born so I don’t need to burn bridges.” Dean smiled, then took another bite. “You are sure you can afford all that? I don’t want to put you in a bind.” He sort of felt bad, thinking this man would be going above his means for all of this. Of course, he had no idea how financially stable the man was.

Castiel took a bite of the nachos and had to stop himself from moaning, they were so good. He chuckled. 

“Money is not a problem. Don’t concern yourself for a second.” Castiel had a thought, but was a little concerned that it would seem too forward to Dean. Nevertheless, he decided to voice it. “I have a very large house. Too large really, for just one person. Perhaps you would consider moving in? I mean, there would be no, um, expectations of any kind. I just have the room, and it will be easier for me to keep an eye on you. Your well being I mean. I don’t mean I’d spy on you or anything...”  He trailed off. He was making an ass of himself. He looked down at his food and took another big bite.

Dean was mid taking a bite, when he stopped, part of his nacho cheese falling to his plate. He cleared his throat and thought for a moment. 

“Are you… serious? Me move in with you? I mean you hardly know me, I could be a creep.” he chuckled softly, then took his bite. 

“I’m very serious. You don’t  _ seem _ creepy to me, and actually I might be a creep too. But I’m not. I’ll understand if you don’t feel comfortable with that idea, but I really hope you’ll consider it at least. I could take you to see my house. Maybe that would help alleviate any concerns you have.” Castiel was looking at Dean and trying not to stare. Dean was just so damn handsome, he could hardly tear his eyes away. He really hoped that Dean would agree to move in. It would go a long way to help him from not worrying about Dean and his pup. He ate another bite and waited.

Dean thought a moment more, then smiled. 

“Okay. I would love to see it. Maybe after lunch?” Dean was actually considering all of this. This was absolutely crazy, but some reason Dean felt incredibly drawn to the man, as if there were something special about him he had never felt in an alpha before. 

Castiel smiled brightly. “Really? Sure, yes, after we eat.” He felt lighter than he could remember feeling in a very long time. He’d been lonely and now, it seemed like all that was changing. He couldn’t wait to show Dean his house, and he just hoped Dean would agree to move in.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

After lunch, Dean cleaned up the kitchen and put the leftovers away. He looked to Castiel and smiled. 

“I’m ready when you are.” He grabbed his wallet and made his way for the door. Castiel followed and guided him to the car. He opened the door for Dean, then walked around and got behind the wheel. He drove carefully to his house and parked in the garage. It was attached to the house, so when Dean got out, they walked through a door into the kitchen. Castiel paused, letting Dean get his bearings. He was proud of his kitchen. It was done in blues and beiges, with all new appliances and a huge island.

Dean looked shocked at how big the kitchen was. He had been in awe from the moment they drove into the driveway. He pressed a palm to the island and drug it across the marble countertop. 

“Absolutely beautiful.” Dean commented, then without paying attention got a tad bit close to the Alpha. His scent overwhelmed the Omega, and Dean took a step back, slightly whimpering without meaning to. 

Castiel was really pleased with Dean’s reaction to the kitchen. When he stepped in close, he got a whiff of Dean’s scent. It made his alpha groan, he smelled so good. Then he heard Dean’s whimper. He stepped back and cleared his throat, struggling to regain control.

“Uh, let’s go look at the rest of the house, okay?” Castiel stammered.

Dean cleared his own throat and nodded, allowing the Alpha to lead the way. As they entered the livingroom Dean was again in awe. It wasn’t until they got upstairs to the guest bedroom that Dean looked around in bewilderment. The bed was much better than his, pretty much brand new and seemingly more fluffy than his. He moved to take a seat on it, then perked a brow. 

“Memory foam?” Dean perked a smirk, and looked to the Alpha. 

Castiel grinned. “Of course. Is there any other kind of mattress?” He winked at Dean. They walked down the hall. At the next door, Castiel paused.  “This is my bedroom. And there,” he pointed at the door across the hall, “is the bathroom.” He led Dean back to the living room. “So, what do you think?”

Dean had a normal mattress at home, so this was a luxury. He followed the Alpha to the living room and sighed, not from frustration but being overwhelmed. 

“I love it. You think the schools are good here?” Dean was already thinking five years ahead. 

Castiel looked thoughtful. “I have no idea, but I’ll check. So, does this mean you’ll take me up on my offer? Move in?”

Dean smiled and blushed, looking away a moment. He shrugged. 

“I guess that would be a yes. What about all my furniture? I won’t need it. Maybe we should do a garage sale?” Dean had put a lot of money into his apartment, he didn’t want to throw it all away. 

Castiel smiled at Dean. “We could put some things into storage. And of course you can keep whatever you want. I don’t mind changing furniture if you’d feel more comfortable with your own. I’m just so happy you agreed to move in.” He was thrilled. Not only was the father of his pup going to be close, but Castiel was really taken with Dean. He wanted to get to know him better… a lot better.

Dean shook his head, “No, your stuff is fine. I will just sell it all if things work out.” Dean looked around and took a seat on the couch. “So… tell me about you, Castiel. What makes you tick, what kinds of hobbies do you have, things like that.” 

Castiel sat down next to Dean, thoughtful. 

“Well, I think you already know I’m an author. Writing keeps me pretty busy. I love to garden, I need to show you the backyard, come to think of it. But other than that, I’m afraid I’m extremely dull. Watch the occasional movie, uh… okay, now it’s your turn.” Castiel always knew he wasn’t a very exciting alpha, but he hoped Dean wouldn’t hold that against him. 

Dean listened to the other man explain his hobbies and interests, and it didn’t bother him at all. It made him feel at home, knowing Castiel was a homebody. He smiled, then thought a moment. 

“Well, I like cars. I have been a mechanic for nine years professionally, but worked with my dad since I was old enough to remember. My brother and I hang out from time to time, knock a few beers back and play pool.” Dean looked surprised, then continued, “Well, I guess I won’t be doing that for a while. The drinking, anyway.” He looked into Castiel’s eyes and studied how crystal blue they were. It was a beautiful sight. 

Castiel looked into those amazing green eyes for longer than he thought was proper, but he couldn’t help himself. He had no idea how long they stared at each other, but then he shook his head.

“So, let’s look at the back yard. I’m pretty sure you’re going to like it. There’s plenty of room for a swing set. Would you stay for dinner?” Castiel asked.

Dean broke away from the stare while clearing his throat. He licked his lips and smiled, standing from the couch to head to the back doors. 

“I would love to.” They both exited the house into the garden and Dean looked around, amazed at how big it was. The one thing that caught his eye was the pool. “Ah, you even have a pool!” Dean was like a child in that moment, walking toward it and staring in awe. “Too bad I don’t have my shorts with me.” Dean was bummed. 

Castiel laughed at Dean’s enthusiasm about the pool. 

“I probably have something that will fit you if you want to swim. Let me go look.”

Dean perked up and smiled wide, truly excited. 

“Okay, thank you.” He followed Castiel inside and upstairs to his room. The scent of the Alpha was once again overwhelming to the Omega. He couldn’t help the second whimper that escaped his throat. A little bit of slick slipped free as he stood, waiting, and he mentally cursed himself. Damn pregnancy hormones were uncontrollable sometimes. His poor toy at home had no rest the past couple of weeks.

Castiel stopped walking and sniffed deeply. He turned and looked at Dean. 

“Uh… I uh… just give me a minute to find something.”  Castiel ran into his room, trying to control his breathing. He was hard in his jeans and willed his cock to go down quickly. He found an old pair of shorts, but couldn’t take them to Dean in this condition. He walked around the room, trying to forget the arousing aroma of Dean in general and his slicking. He wondered what it meant. 

Dean blushed deeply and took a seat on the bed in the guest bedroom. He tried to think of anything but Castiel, but was unsuccessful. The slick made his pants damp and seeped onto the bed. 

“Fuckk…” Dean grumbled to himself. He held his cock to try and will himself down as well, but it wasn’t working. 

Castiel was fairly sure he could control himself, so he walked back in the hall. Dean was nowhere to be seen, so he walked to the guest bedroom. Dean was sitting on the bed, and the scent of slick filled Castiel’s nostrils. So much for his control. He walked to where Dean was sitting and pulled him to his feet. He kissed Dean deeply, running his tongue along the seam of Dean’s lips, asking for entry. 

Dean was caught off guard, but soon wrapped his arms around Castiel’s neck and opened his lips. He moaned when he tasted Castiel’s lips, then pressed himself against him. 

“This is… so bad…” Dean moaned between the kisses. 

Castiel heard what Dean moaned but try as he might, he couldn’t care. He pushed Dean onto his back on the bed, and crawled over him. He kissed down Dean’s throat and growled at the shirt that was in his way. He yanked it over Dean’s head and began to suck on a nipple, Dean’s scent going straight to his groin.

Dean gasped as he hit the bed. His t-shirt vanished and his swollen nipple was attacked. Moaning languidly, he felt more slick slip free into his pants. 

“Fuck me, please!” Dean cried out, as if that wasn’t the path they were already headed.

Castiel growled again. He was inflamed by Dean’s scent and the smell of his slick. 

“Oh, I intend to do just that.” Castiel moved down and unfastened Dean’s jeans, pulling them and his underwear down to his ankles. He pulled Dean’s shoes off and then tossed the jeans and boxers aside. He sniffed between Dean’s legs. He sat back and took his own clothes off, shimmying out his pants as if they personally offended him. Then he grabbed Dean’s legs, pulling them far apart and pushing them up.

Dean groaned as he dropped his head back. It had been months since he had any sort of sexual contact. He ran his hands up over his breasts and bit his lip, wrapping his thighs around Castiel’s shoulders. He was becoming more intoxicated by the Alpha’s arousal the more they moved together. 

Castiel moved even lower and looked at Dean’s hole, slick running from it. He put his face against it and licked. He moaned at the sweet taste. He licked more and shoved his tongue as deeply inside as he could get.

Dean arched his back and cried out, his sensitive rim being invaded by a skilled tongue. He released his breasts and gripped the covers underneath him, tugging tight. 

“Jesus… fuck!” Dean was lost already, but the thing he craved the most was that knot. He could not wait to feel how big it was.

Castiel needed to be inside Dean in the worst way. He pulled his face back, moved up and grabbed his cock to line up against Dean’s wet hole.

“Ah my sweet omega, so wet for me…” And he slid in, not stopping until his balls were against Dean’s ass. It felt amazing, better than any other omega he had ever fucked. He groaned and pulled back just a little, then pushed back in. “So tight…”

Dean was flushed red with arousal. The blush over his body glistened under a small sheen of sweat. He cried out as soon as Castiel pushed in, and his cock seeped of precum as he tightened down around the amazingly large intruder. 

“Ah fuck, yes! Don’t st-stop, please!” Dean begged.

Castiel established a hard rhythm. “I am going to fuck you into the mattress, my sweet little omega. You feel so good around my cock. So beautiful under me. You’re perfect.” Castiel wanted it to never end. He loved how wet Dean was for him, how hot inside. He leaned over and captured Dean’s mouth in another kiss.

Dean tasted his slick on the lips of the Alpha, and wrapped his hands around his back, digging his nails in while his tongue prodded and stroked against Castiel’s. His thighs found home around the Alpha’s hips, digging his heels into his ass to pull him in deep as he could with every stroke.

Castiel pumped in and out of Dean hard, needing to be as deep as he could inside  _ his _ omega. He didn’t even question it, Dean was his. His omega, carrying his pup. He felt his knot start, but he wasn’t ready to cum. He wanted to make this last as long as possible, so he just let it grow as it hit against Dean’s rim.

Dean felt the knot growing, and chills ran through his body in anticipation. He drug his nails down Castiel’s back, then pushed them back in place from slipping. 

“I’ve… never fe-felt this g-good before!” Dean smiled between the kisses, then dropped his head back against the bed, turning to the side with sealed eyes as his mouth fell open. 

“You are so tight! I’ve never felt anything as good as you either…” Castiel felt the heat building in his balls, and spreading out, he knew he couldn’t hold off much longer. “Take my knot,” He growled and shoved it in, feeling Dean tighten around it locking them together,. He growled even louder as he came, over and over again.  

Dean was anticipating the knot, and the moment it slipped in, he gasped, crying out loudly. His nails dug deeper, drawing blood. He arched his back into the Alpha, chest to chest as he tried to capture his breath. 

“Mate me…” Dean chuckled, smiling wide as his toes curled. Tears strung down his face from the stretch, but it burned so good. 

Castiel’s eyes got big. “Yes? You want that? Please say you want that.” At Dean’s nod, he licked over the mating gland, scenting Dean’s intoxicating scent of leather and some kind of flowers, Cas couldn’t place. He bit. He felt his teeth sink in and then his mind got cloudy with thoughts of  _ matematebreedmatemine.  _ He tasted blood in his mouth and released the bite, licking away the blood.

Dean gasped again, and gripped Castiel by the hair while they mated. Once he pulled back, Dean tried to catch his breath, glancing down at the mess he made between them. 

“Where have you been all these years?” Dean asked, looking into Castiel’s eyes.

Castiel smiled. “I could ask you the same thing, you know. I’m just so grateful to the universe, or whoever’s in charge that you close my sperm and then contacted me. God, who would have thought you could meet your mate like that?” He rolled them onto their sides and leaned over to kiss Dean’s eyes, his forehead, his ear. He squirted a little more cum into Dean. “You are so beautiful. I am one lucky Alpha.”

Dean blushed and hiked his leg up around Castiel’s side, moaning as he felt more cum. He wiggled a little bit to get comfortable and pushed his face into his Alpha’s chest to hide his rosey cheeks. 

“I am nothing special. But I am a lucky omega.” Dean mumbled, lavishing in the other man’s scent. 

“Don’t say that, Dean. Never put yourself down. That’s a rule now. You are beautiful, and smart and special. And best of all, you’re  _ mine _ now.” Castiel felt a surge of protectiveness rise in his chest. This was his mate and his pup and he was going to make them as happy as he possibly could. Forever.

Dean pulled back to look at Castiel and silently nodded. He trailed fingers over those plump lips, then whispered, 

“I never imagined I would find my true mate… especially through sperm donation.” he chuckled and kissed Castiel, then looked into his eyes again. “Don’t ever leave me, please.”

Castiel looked back into Dean’s eyes. “I will never leave you. Never.” He took a deep breath. “I’m thinking this room can stay a guest room now,” he chuckled. “And next pup we’re doing it the old fashioned way.” 

Dean giggled and pulled back. “Next pup, huh? Already want me pregnant again, hm?” he playfully shoved Castiel.

Castiel laughed. “Hell yeah I do! I think you’re going to be even more beautiful with your belly full of my pups. I’m thinking at least three.”

Dean lifted a brow. “Let’s get through this one first, then we talk about three.” he smirked. This was not how he planned this day to end, but he couldn’t take any of it back, not if you paid him.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean and Castiel entered the ultrasound room after the nurse called them back. Dean laid back on the table and pulled his shirt up, waiting on the technician to enter. 

“We get to see it today.” Dean smiled and held Castiel’s hand, squeezing it. He was very excited to know that there was another life inside of him. 

Castiel was so excited he felt like he was vibrating. He held onto Dean’s hand and tried to not squeeze it too hard. He still could scarcely believe this was all real. He had a beautiful sexy mate who was pregnant with his pup. 

The technician came in and greeted the both of them. She took a seat at the ultrasound machine, then grabbed a towel to place over Dean’s jeans, grabbed the jelly and squirted some on his belly and set the sounder on his belly to roll around and spread the jelly. 

“Is this your first?” the woman asked. 

“Yes… it’s my first.” Dean replied and smiled up at Castiel. 

Castiel looked at the screen with a tilt of his head. He squinted at it, but still couldn’t see anything that even resembled a pup. He waited and then, so suddenly he almost jumped out of his chair, a face appeared on the screen. 

“Oh my god, it’s your…  _ our _ pup!” Castiel exclaimed.

Dean smiled the moment they saw the pup. He had tears that formed in the corners of his eyes and chuckled, pulling Castiel down for a kiss. 

“There it is! Let's get a good picture here…” the tech made sure to zoom in and took the picture, then printed it out. Dean took the picture as she cleaned his tummy off from the goopy substance. 

“I bet it’ll be a girl.” Dean smiled, looking to Castiel. “I don’t wanna know yet.” He liked surprises. 

Castiel chuckled. “I don’t care what it is. But I bet you give in and want to know in a month or two.” He kissed Dean again.  “Now we wait for the doctor?”

The technician confirmed that, and led them back to the waiting room. Dean leaned against Castiel in the seat, and glanced around at the others expecting. All different sizes, some ready to pop, others like him. 

“I remember sitting in here so many times petrified to hear the devastating news that it didn’t take again. The day I found out it took I cried like a baby.” Dean smiled, reminiscing. “I was eight weeks along.”

Castiel put his arm around Dean and hugged him. “It was meant to be. It was meant to take. The universe knew we needed to meet, to be together.”

Dean smiled and felt a rush of adrenaline thinking about how fast everything happened. 

“I want ice cream… can we get ice cream after this?” Dean looked Castiel in the eyes seriously.

Castiel laughed at that. “Sweetheart, we can get anything you want.” He felt a warmth spread in his chest. He was so in love with this omega, he could hardly believe it. Dean had become the most important thing in his life.  “I love you, Dean,” he whispered in Dean’s ear.

Dean felt chills run through his body.  _ I love you. _ They were words he never imagined he would hear again. 

“Dean?” the nurse called, and Dean stood with Castiel, and they followed her back to the Doctor’s office. When they both entered, Dr. Harvelle stood and shook both of their hands, shocked to see Dean with a man. This was the first time Dean had come accompanied by another person. 

“Dr. Harvelle, this is Castiel. Castiel Novak.” Dean smiled wide. Ellen lifted both brows, then smiled. 

“Well, what a surprise. Nice to meet you Castiel.” She took a seat, then opened Dean’s file. “Well, it looks like everything is progressing along as it should. Are you having any complications or have any concerns for me?” She noticed the mating mark on Dean’s neck and felt a bit of concern at how fast they had moved, but it wasn’t her business. 

“No, not really. I mean, I am going crazy hormone wise, my libido is off the scales.” Dean blushed and squeezed Castiel’s hand. Ellen laughed. 

“Well, we’re all different, but that is perfectly normal.” Ellen reassured.

Castiel cleared his throat and looked very uncomfortable. 

“Uh.. well… I was wondering… should I be careful when we are… having sex? I mean… can I hurt the pup?”  Castiel looked like he wished the floor would open and swallow him up.

Ellen smiled her half smirk, then shook her head. 

“You can have sex up to birth and it won’t hurt the pup. In fact, some have sex to try and expedite the water breaking.” She was asked this question quite often, and he would be surprised how dumb others worded it. “Any other questions?” 

Dean looked to Castiel, then to the doctor. “How soon before we find out the sex?” 

“You should know by your next visit. I will see you month by month now to ensure everything is alright.” Ellen smiled.

“Okay, thank you. I think that is all I need to know for now.” Dean looked to Castiel. “Anything else babe?”

Castiel shook his head. “I can’t think of anything. Come on, let’s go get you that ice cream.” They held hands walking to the car. When they were in, Castiel leaned over and kissed Dean. “I’m so proud of you. You are doing a wonderful job growing my pup. And I do love you.”

He drove to a diner that made their own ice cream and they sat in a booth. 

“So, what flavor?” 

Dean felt happy for the first time in a long time, but he also felt scared. He was prepared for birth, but scared shitless at the thought. And now he had a relationship, and a family. Was such a big jump from being a single mechanic wanting to do it all alone. 

“Hmmm….” Dean stared at the menu and after about five minutes he smiled. “I want the apple pie sundae with chocolate drizzle and sprinkles.” he then glanced at the drinks. “And a rootbeer float.” he was so indecisive, but figured both sounded fine. Big appetite for the father to be.

Castiel laughed. “Okay! Anything for my mate.” He looked at Dean thoughtfully. “Are you okay? You seem tense. What are you thinking about?”

Dean set the menu down and sighed heavily. 

“Nothing bad. I am just overwhelmed a little. I went from single and expecting failures in pregnancy to a family and a mate that… loves me… in a matter of weeks. Well, a matter of days.” he chuckled, then swallowed a breath. “And the pregnancy, it scares me a bit. I just wanna make sure I do all I can to do right by the pup. Being my first time, I guess I just don’t know what all to really expect.” he reached across the table to take Castiel’s hand. “Doesn’t it scare you a little?”

Castiel held Dean’s hand and smiled. “Of course, it scares me a little. But then I look at you and I know everything is going to be fine. More than fine. Everything is going to be wonderful. You are an amazing man, Dean. You’ve got this.  _ We’ve _ got this.”

Dean smiled, rubbing Castiel’s hand with his thumb, then the waitress arrived and took their order. After she left, he reached into his wallet and pulled out a photo. It was two men, one with long hair and the other Dean.

“That’s my brother Sam. He is the only family I have left. He is stoked I am pregnant. He and his wife Jess have been trying for a while, but looks like I beat them.” Dean snorted. “He is a handyman at a Motel. Went to school for law, but after our father died he dropped out and started working the nitty gritty. Hasn’t gone back since.” Dean was silent a moment, then asked, “What about your family?”

Castiel smiled at the photo. He sighed at Dean’s question.

“My family? They are… difficult, to say the least. I have four older brothers, all Alphas except for one Omega. I only get along with one of them, Gabriel. And I can barely get along with him. My parents were very fundamentally religious. They’re both dead. My two oldest brothers are dicks, and you’ll probably never meet them. At least I hope not.” Castiel hated his two oldest brothers. Gabriel was fine, but he never took anything seriously. Castiel hadn’t even told him about Dean or the pup.

Dean nodded and spoke up, “My brother is an Alpha as well. He’s a great guy, I can’t wait to introduce you two.” he took the photo back into his wallet. “Too bad your brothers are dicks.”

Castiel chuckled. “I’m very used to it. I think you’ll like Gabe once you get used to him. He is somewhat of an acquired taste but he means well. And I look forward to meeting Sam. Perhaps we could have him and, Jess, was it, over for dinner soon.”

Dean perked his brows. “That sounds good. Invite Gabe over too, we will make it a party. Wonder what we should cook.” Dean loved to cook. He smiled in a dream state, then licked his lips as the waitress came over with their order. He grabbed his spoon and dug in, taking a large bite. The apple pie bit tasted so good Dean moaned.

Castiel perked a brow at the moan Dean made, smiling. He leaned over and whispered in his ear, “Do that much more and I’ll have to knot you as soon as we get home.” Then he sat back up. “I’m thinking a bar-b-que would be nice. And I’ll tell Gabe to bring whatever boy toy he’s currently with.”

Dean blushed. He couldn’t help that the apple pie was that delicious. He grabbed another bite, and this time intentionally moaned, winking at Castiel.

“A bar-b-que sounds good. I could make some sides while you grill out. He go through a lot of boytoys?” Dean perked a brow in curiosity.

Castiel was looking at Dean intensely. He knew Dean had moaned on purpose and he was imagining putting him on the bed and crawling over him...

“What?” Castiel brought his attention back to what Dean had said.  “Oh, yes. Gabe goes through men like I go through shirts. I never know who he’s going to show up with. “

Dean giggled and took a sip of his rootbeer float. 

“So what you wanna do when we go home other than knot my ass til kingdom  _ cum _ ?” he licked his spoon seductively.

Castiel looked thoughtful. “I don’t know, maybe knot it again?”

Dean laughed. “Sounds tantalizing… maybe I can taste it first this time.”

Castiel looked positively feral. “I think that can be arranged. Hurry up and eat your ice cream.” 

Dean couldn’t help giggling again and got to it. 

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as they got in the door, Castiel grabbed Dean and threw him over his shoulder and carried him into the bedroom, depositing him on the bed.

Dean giggled and found himself on the bed, glancing down at Castiel’s pants. He sat up and began unbuttoning his pants, then yanked them down with his boxers. The moment he saw Castiel’s cock, he blushed, but grabbed it and immediately put his tongue to the head, swirling it around several times, then took the head in for a hard suck.

Castiel threw his head back with a loud moan.  “Oh fuck! Dean…” Castiel loved the wet heat of Dean’s mouth on his cock. He knew he was too big for Dean to take all that much in his mouth, but it felt amazing.

Dean glanced up and took as much into his mouth as humanly possible, then gagged a little and pulled back, instead kissing his undershaft and licking up the length. 

“What do you want to do to me, Cas… tell me.” Dean smirked, then wrapped his mouth around his cock again to suck.

Castiel looked at Dean’s lips wrapped so seductively around his cock and grinned.

“I want to suck you until you cum, then lick your slick until you’re begging me and then I want to fuck you so hard you forget to breathe. And I want to let my knot get so big, I can hardly get in you. How does tha… oh fuck, Dean. You’ve got to stop.” Castiel did not want to cum. Yet.

Dean stopped the sucking and unzipped his pants. His slick coated his boxers and was threatening to grow into a puddle as he worked his clothes off. All clothes aside, he laid back on the bed and lifted his thighs, biting his lip. 

“Come suck it then… make me wetter.” Dean giggled. 

Castiel situated himself between Dean’s thighs and leaned over. He looked at Dean’s cock for a minute and then sucked it into his mouth down to the base. He held there, not moving, just swirling his tongue around. Then he licked up the underside and over the head. He kept his eyes on Dean while he sucked down again.

Dean gasped and dropped his head back. His slick gushed out of him as his cock was attacked by that tongue. It had been a long time since his cock was the one penetrating anything that he forgot how good it felt. 

“Jesus, fuck… don’t stop! Please!” Dean begged.  

Cas just hummed as he sucked on Dean’s cock. He loved the taste of his mate, the scent… he rolled Dean’s balls around in one hand as his other slipped back and just pushed into Dean’s hole a little bit. Dean was so wet, he thought he could shove his whole hand in there, and it made him chuckle. He wasn’t going to stop until Dean came in his mouth. 

Dean groaned and continued to buck his hips slowly. His cock throbbed, and he began to get lost in his arousal. He tightened his hands down on the bed and cried out, feeling that all too familiar heat wash over his body as his orgasm grew. It was so intense his balls tightened in Castiel’s grip and Dean’s body shook as he came. Heavy spurts shot the back of Castiel’s throat, and Dean begged. 

“Fuck me! Fuck! FUCK me please!” The moment Castiel pulled back, Dean rolled over onto his belly and hiked his glistening rear into the air, his face planted safely and comfortably in the covers.

Castiel swallowed every drop of Dean’s cum, and watched as his mate presented for him. His cock was so hard it hurt, but he still pushed his face into Dean’s ass and began to lick. He loved the taste of Dean’s slick and he knew it drove Dean wild. He shoved his tongue inside and sucked the slick right out of Dean. He held Dean’s ass cheeks far apart with his hands and ate Dean like he was Christmas dinner.

Dean smiled and cooed into a deep sultry giggle when Castiel shoved his face against his rim. The slick was plentiful, and Dean tugged at the covers as he was eaten out. 

“That feels so so so good…” Dean moaned.

Finally Castiel couldn’t take it anymore. He pulled back, draped himself over Dean’s back and shoved his cock home. 

“Oh you’re so wet for me, so tight. You like my big cock inside your little hole?” Castiel pulled all the way out and slammed back in. then established a hard rhythm. 

Dean whimpered as Castiel pulled away, but soon gasped, tugging the sheets tighter the moment he was penetrated. He started to whimper and moan with each thrust, quivering with chills down his spine until the burn from the stretch slipped into pleasure. 

“Yes… yes, oh fuck yes.” was all Dean could mutter between the thrusts.

True to his word, Castile fucked Dean for a long time. He alternated his rhythm between hard and fast to almost painfully slow. He would barely penetrate Dean a few thrusts then punch in as far as he could. His knot got bigger and bigger. 

Dean was a mewling mess as the pace alternated. He pushed up on his hands once in a while, but always wound up face first in the covers from lack of coordination. He was being fucked ragged, and the harder that knot became against his every thrust, the more he slicked. He had gotten hard again during the third round of rough pounding, and it swung back and forth between his legs, spitting bits of precum against the covers. Finally, he tightened down and cried out loudly, screaming Castiel’s name as he came again, the rough pounding of the headboard half muffling his cries.

Castiel groaned when Dean came again and tightened up on his cock. He was capable of just a couple more thrusts and then he forced his now huge knot into Dean. He came so hard he saw stars. He filled Dean over and over and over with his spend. 

When it was finally over, he fell to his side, pulling Dean with him in a tight spoon.

Dean cried out again as he was knotted, then soon moaned with pleasure as his belly pooched from all the cum. He was stuffed, and happy as he had ever been in his life. 

“Mmnnnn… fuck that was amazing.” Dean cooed as he melted back into his lover. 

When Castiel regained the power of speech, he kissed the back of Dean’s neck and said, “I agree. You are amazing, my little omega. Absolutely the sexiest man I’ve ever seen.” His heart was full, he loved Dean so much. He still couldn’t believe how lucky he was. He had a gorgeous mate who was carrying his pup and he felt blessed in every way possible.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Dean was puking his brains out in the toilet. He had a small poof of a belly still from all the cum, but most had gone down over the night.

Castiel was sitting on the floor behind Dean, with a cool cloth on the back of Dean’s neck and rubbing his lower back. He hated seeing Dean like this, and worried that he was somehow responsible because of their rough sex the night before.

Dean sat back into Castiel when he felt he was done retching. He had taken one look at the eggs once he poured them in the pan, then it was game over. The scent of cooked eggs sent him right over the edge. 

“I’m sorry, baby.” Dean grumbled, then coughed.

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean and let him scent his throat. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for. I’m sorry I was so rough with you last night. I should have been gentler. I’m so sorry. I hate to see you like this.” 

Dean snickered and sneezed as he scented Castiel. He bit his lower lip and brought his hand up to cup his face. 

“It’s not your fault, baby. It’s this damn morning sickness. It’s been on again off again for a few days now.” He made a disgusted face, then gagged and immediately jumped back over the toilet for round two.

Castiel put the cloth back on Dean’s neck. He hated this. When Dean was done, he asked, 

“Isn’t there anything the doctor can give you? There has to be something that will help. I’ll fix you some tea and you can try crackers, if you can.”

Dean puked a good minute then finally wiped his mouth with toilet paper and nodded his head. 

“Did you get rid of the eggs?” Dean asked, hopeful. He didn’t even want to look at an egg at this point. 

“I did. No more eggs.” Castiel helped Dean to his feet and led him to the bedroom and made him lay on the bed. “I’ll be back with the tea and crackers. You rest.” He kissed Dean’s temple and went to the kitchen.

Dean laid back in the bed and burped, then made another face. That after taste was horrible. The scent of vomit permeated his senses and he wished this would stop… but he knew it wouldn’t stop. This was in that stupid  _ What to Expect _ book he had bought. 

Castiel hurried to make some peppermint tea and grabbed the crackers. He went to Dean, helped him to sit up and sip the tea. He rubbed Dean’s back.

“I’m so sorry, baby. I hate this so much for you. I wish there was more I could do.” He was thinking he needed to read a couple of the books that Dean had about pregnancy.

Dean snickered and took a small sip from the tea, then tried a cracker. 

“This is normal. Perks of being a mom, eh?” he winked and chuckled. “Just wait till I start pissing myself.”

Castiel sighed. “I think I need to read some of your books so I’ll know more about what to expect. And the thought of you pissing yourself is a little amusing…”

Dean shoved Castiel playfully and took another sip of tea. 

“I have a few at home. Well…  _ the apartment.  _ Speaking of, I need to get ahold of the landlord and end my lease, then call the moving company to get my things. I hope you don’t mind a model car collection. I build them, some I buy already built but…” Dean was talking a mile a minute, and paused when he saw the look on Castiel’s face.

Castiel was a little taken aback at how fast Dean was talking.

“Okay, slow down. Yes, we need to call your landlord. And I will arrange for the moving company. I don’t want you doing any lifting at all, do you understand? None. At. All. Now, I think  it’s wonderful that you have a model car collection. I look forward to seeing it. But right now, all you have to do is rest.” He stood up and pulled the blanket over Dean. “I have some writing to do. You rest.”

Dean nodded, a couple of tears forming in his eyes. “Okay, I’m sorry just, whew… I feel so overwhelmed all of the sudden.” 

Castiel sat back down and gathered Dean in his arms.

“I understand, baby. But take a breath. We’ll get through this and when it’s over, we’ll have a wonderful pup. I’m with you every step of the way. We have plenty of time to get things done. Please, don’t worry. It can’t be good for the pup.” He held Dean and stroked his hair. “I love you.”

Dean nodded, and took a giant whiff of his Alpha, which caused him to calm down dramatically. He pulled back and looked into Castiel’s eyes.

“I love you too. More than I can say.” He then kissed him softly on the lips.

Castiel felt his chest get warm when Dean said for the first time that he loved Castiel. He had tears in his eyes as he accepted the kiss.

“How did I ever get so lucky as to have you? I still can’t quite believe I have you.” He let Dean back down on the bed. “Now, I have to insist that you get some rest. Be good, omega.”

Dean laid back on the bed and got comfortable under the blanket. He felt safe, warm, wanted and loved, and this was the first time he felt that way since his mother was alive. It only took a matter of minutes before he fell asleep. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Sam!” Dean exclaimed as he answered the door. “Jess, so good to see you both!” Dean offered a hug to his brother and sister in law, then offered them to come in. Gabriel was already out back with Castiel at the grill. 

“Hey Dean.” Sam smiled as he walked in and looked around. He whistled as he looked around, then turned to face his brother. “Wow… he’s loaded, huh?” 

Dean blushed a little, then lead them to the kitchen. “A little, yeah.” he pulled the deviled eggs out of the fridge and set them on the table. Boiled eggs passed his scent radar apparently. There was a smorgasbord of other snacks on the island as well including chips with dip amongst other finger foods. 

Castiel started the fire in the grill, and turned to Gabriel.

“So, Dean’s a real treat for the eyes, Cassie. You really lucked out there.” Gabriel spoke softly.

Castiel smiled at his brother. “I did. He’s amazing, Gabe. Absolutely amazing.”

Gabriel nudged him with his elbow. “You got it bad there, brother.”

Castile nodded. “So, I kind of like this one, Gabe.”

Gabriel turned to look at Kevin, who was currently sitting in a lawn chair. “Yeah, I do too. Kinda.”

Just then Dean walked out with his brother and girlfriend in tow. Dean ran up to Castiel and introduced the two new arrivals.

“Babe, this is my brother Sam and his wife Jess, bro, this is Cas.” Dean stood back and Sam extended a hand to shake. Jessica took a seat by Kevin, and Sam smiled.

“Nice to meet you, Cas. I am thrilled that you two were able to meet and hit things off. Is this your first pup?” Sam was curious. Dean sat down in a lawn chair as well, feeling a small cramp in his lower belly, but he overlooked it and breathed through it. He had been cramping on and off all day.

Castiel smiled and shook Sam’s hand.  “I’m really glad to meet the two of you. And yes, it is my first pup. I never expected to find a mate, and I certainly never expected him to be so perfect.”

Sam smiled and glanced around to see his wife and brother sitting down. 

“Smells delicious, can’t wait to eat.” Sam smiled, then took a seat next to his wife. Dean stood and walked to Castiel, kissing him and made his way inside to pee. Seemed the urges were picking up more the longer he was pregnant. 

Castiel put the burgers on the grill and grabbed the spatula. He accepted a beer from Gabriel and tended to them, flipping them over occasionally. 

“It won’t be long now.” The burgers were soon done, and Castiel brought them into the house. Everyone sat down at the dining table for dinner and dished their plates up from the various food available. Dean grabbed a burger, some potato salad and baked beans and a few chips but he wasn’t all that hungry. 

“Looks delicious babe. So, Sam, you two are still trying for a pup I hope.” Dean mentioned toward his brother, and soon another cramp set in. His face contorted a moment in a fit of pain, but he breathed through it again. 

Castiel had seen Dean’s grimace. He jumped up and went to him.

“Baby? Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

Sam had started to answer Dean, but was caught off guard by Castiel jumping up. 

“Dean?” Sam asked.

Dean placed a hand on Castiel’s arm and frowned. “I’m.. I’m ok-” Dean suddenly had a searing shot of pain and his mouth fell open as he cried out. Blood began to seep into his pants and he felt a warm gush. “Baby…” Dean mouthed and began to tremble. The pain intensified as his abdomen tightened and he bent over. “Baby no…” Dean choked out. Sam stood from the table and ran over to Dean’s other side. 

“Dean? What’s happening?” The other guests at the table stared in awe. 

Castiel saw the blood. “Sam! Call an ambulance!”

Castiel squatted next to Dean and pulled him closer.

“It’s going to be fine, Dean. It’ll be alright. Please, just be okay. Please, for me…”

Sam pulled his phone out and dialed 911. Within ten minutes the first responders arrived, and Dean was taken to the hospital. 

 

* * *

 

 

A knock came to the room door after they had been in there about an hour. The doctor walked in, and had a long look on her face. 

“How are you feeling?” the doctor asked Dean. Dean looked to the doctor with a stone cold expression and replied,

“I just lost my pup, how do you think I am feeling?” Dean looked away, and wiped another tear from his eyes. The doctor nodded.

“Well, we want to keep you overnight to ensure there is no other complications. Mr Novak, may I have a word with you?” the doctor asked Castiel, then moved out of the room.

Castiel looked back at Dean and then followed the doctor out of the room. Dr. Harvelle started to talk and Castiel struggled to hear what she was saying.

“Dean may need grief counseling. It’s very hard to lose a pup, and you need to do something if he doesn’t snap out of this. You can’t have sex for at least two weeks. Give him time to heal. Look, these things just happen, and no one really knows why. Probably the fetus just wasn’t viable.”

Castiel nodded. “Counseling. No sex. This just happens sometimes. Okay. But doctor, will he be able to get pregnant again? I mean, should we not try again?” The doctor put her hand on Castiel’s shoulder. 

“He’ll be able to get pregnant again, and there is no reason to think he won’t be able to carry it to full term. Is there anything I can do for you?”

Castiel shook his head no. He walked out into the waiting room. Sam, Jessica and Gabriel all looked at him. He cleared his throat. “Uh, Dean lost the pup.” He felt a tear run down his face, and he turned and walked away from all of them. He just wanted to hold his mate.

Sam frowned and stood. “Cas…” Castiel stopped, and Sam asked, “Is there anything we can do? Get you two anything?” 

Castiel didn’t even turn around.

“No Sam. We’ll be fine.” He walked to the door of Dean’s room. He hastily wiped the tears away, cleared his throat and took a deep breath. He had to be strong for Dean. When he went into the room, the scent of sadness was overwhelming. He went to Dean and crawled in the bed next to him. He gathered Dean in his arms. “It will be fine. We’ll get through this. I love you so much, Dean.”

Dean curled into Castiel and once again began to sob. The thought of losing the pup was so overwhelming, Dean couldn’t think of anything else. 


	5. Chapter 5

Four weeks passed by. Dean’s apartment was taken care of, all furniture sold, except the blankets and toys he had bought for the baby. Those had been boxed up, minus a small owl toy that Dean slept with every night. He had quit his job, and was now settled into his new home. 

Dean woke up in the middle of the night sweating, and headed to the bathroom. Slick seeped from his body, and he knew he was in heat. He washed his face, and looked in the mirror. He looked like shit, but his cheeks were red. He cleared his throat and walked out of the bathroom to see his sleeping mate. 

Crawling back into bed, he pressed his nude body against his mate and scented him. The scent of his Alpha sent him into overdrive, and he reached down to take hold of Castiel’s cock, stroking him nice and firm. 

“Baby… i need you…” Dean whispered against his mate’s throat as he took a big whiff.

Castiel  woke up a little, confused but suddenly aware of two things. First was Dean’s grip on his cock. The second was Dean’s scent… he was in heat. Castiel was fully awake now. He turned to Dean and grabbed his face for a long, sensuous kiss. 

Dean kissed Castiel very lovingly, and stroked his cock faster. His body shifted to mount his lover, and he broke the kiss to sit up, guiding the hard cock to his wet opening. No words were spoken as Dean slid down on the large cock, but he moaned out. This was a whimpered moan, unlike any Castiel had heard from the omega before. Almost as if an itch was being scratched for relief. 

Castiel groaned at the feeling. He grabbed Dean’s hips and pushed him down until his cock was as far inside Dean as possible. 

“Take what you need, omega. Ride me.”

Dean began to ride Castiel as if his life depended on it. He was fast and hard, pressing his palms to his mate’s chest for support. He moaned between thrusts, and tears began to run down his cheeks. It was a mixture or relief and grief all in one, but he didn’t stop. He dug his nails into Castiel’s chest and rode faster. 

Castiel looked up at Dean. He loved when Dean took control, but he wondered a little about the slight scent of sadness that he detected. He knew this was harder on Dean than any heat he’d had before. He just wanted Dean to be okay. He gasped when Dean tightened around his cock. Dean came hard, shooting string after string of cum onto Castiel’s chest, but still Dean thrust on his cock. He was getting his knot, but he just let Dean do what he wanted. This was all about his mate.

Dean rode Castiel non stop until his mate was ready to knot him. Once Castiel slammed into him and they knotted, Dean gasped, crying out and stopped moving, hovering over his mate as he tried to catch his breath. He chuckled a little, and leaned down to kiss him. Something within Dean was pleased, but something else still longed for his pup, he sat back up and pressed a hand to his tummy where the cum pooched him out a bit. Dean had barely spoken since the incident. He tried to keep his emotions contained, but they came out through sobs and tears on their own most of the time. 

Castiel knew what Dean had been going through was normal, but it didn’t do a thing to make it any less distressing. He wondered if Dean would get pregnant again during this heat. He didn’t know if he hoped he would or if he was scared that he would. He pulled Dean down onto his chest to wait out the knot. Wrapping his arms around his mate, he whispered, 

“I love you more than I have words for. I know you’re sad, and I am too. But we can still have another pup, and it will work next time. I need you. I need you so much, Dean. Please, talk to me.”

Dean was silent for a few minutes, then got comfortable on top of his mate and scented him again. He rested his head on his shoulder and smiled half cocked. 

“I will get pregnant again if it kills me. You just keep filling me with cum and we can do this.” Dean forced a chuckle.

Castiel chuckled weakly. “I don’t think it’s a good plan to let it kill you. But if you want a pup, I’ll do my best to breed you up good.”

Dean scented Castiel more, then spoke as if he were in a dream state. 

“I want it more than anything in the world.” 

 

* * *

 

 

Five days passed, and Dean seemed insatiable. Aside from eating and going to the bathroom, it seemed like all they did was fuck. The kitchen, living room, pool and even the laundry room weren’t safe. Dean laid back after the last knot slipped out of him and stared at the ceiling. He was quiet as a smile spread across his lips. 

“I’m pregnant again, I know it.” Dean was excited again. All the sorrow that had been surrounding him seemed depleted, and he turned his head to look at his mate. “Baby, I have to be pregnant. I can feel it.” he rolled over on top of Castiel and kissed him harshly, cutting him off as he began to speak. 

Castiel let Dean kiss him, but then he pulled his head back. 

“Dean, I hope you’re right. I trust you. But if you’re not pregnant, you need to accept that. You’re worrying me. I need my mate back, all the way back.”

Dean looked into Castiel’s eyes and smiled warmly. 

“I know I am. I feel alive. And after all that sex there’s no way I can’t be.” he chuckled and wrapped his arms around his mate tight. “We need to make an appointment.” Dean reached over the bed for his phone on the nightstand. He quickly dialed the number to the doctor’s office to make an appointment for a pregnancy test. He didn’t trust the home tests.

Castiel suppressed a sigh. He doubted that if Dean were pregnant, it would show up this quickly, but he wasn’t about to tell Dean that. He was just happy that Dean was smiling and enthusiastic again. 

Dean was on the phone for a few minutes with the nurse and made the appointment. The truth was, it was way too early to tell, but Dean would keep trying regardless. 

 

* * *

 

 

Two months passed, and Dean and Castiel were waiting for the results of yet another pregnancy test. The nurse had them come back a month later than the last one. Poor Castiel was most likely tired of paying for them but he was a good sport, supporting Dean in his enthusiastic will to be pregnant. 

“Dean?” the nurse asked. Dean and Castiel stood and went into the doctor’s office. After taking a seat, Ellen pulled out Dean’s folder and glanced over the paperwork. She was silent a moment, then folded her hands on top of the desk. 

“Well, results are back.” she paused, then grinned. “Looks like we’re pregnant again.” 

Dean was quiet a moment, then he asked, “Say that again?” he was grinning. 

“You are pregnant again. Congratulations. But this time I am going to want to see you more often this first two trimesters. Just to make sure all is taking well.” 

Dean gripped Castiel’s hand tight, and tears ran down his cheeks. He leaned in to kiss him.

Castiel kissed his mate. He was very relieved. But he was determined to make sure that Dean did everything the doctor told him to. He knew that Dean wouldn’t survive another miscarriage.

“So, what can we do to make sure Dean is okay? What can he do and what can’t he do?”

Ellen sighed, then continued. “Well, I recommend bed rest toward the third trimester. No heavy lifting, try to avoid stressful situations, maybe practice deep breathing or yoga to keep relaxed. I would also recommend a strict diet, try and eat as many fresh foods as you can, avoid fast food and keep hydrated, as well as avoid caffeine. You want to stay as healthy and hydrated as you can. It can help avoid braxton hix contractions.” She wrote a script for a couple of vitamins, then handed them to Castiel. “Take fish oil and this vitamin, it’s better than any you can get on the market.” she winked at Dean. “The fish oil and diet will help from gaining too much weight while on bed rest.” 

Dean nodded, then wiped his eyes. “Thank you Dr. Harvelle.” 

Castiel shook the doctor’s hand, then drove Dean home. He gave Dean strict orders to just sit on the couch and watch a movie while he went grocery shopping. He bought every fresh fruit and vegetable he could think of that Dean might like. He left the grocery with bags and bags of good food, and with the prescription. When he got home, he was pleased to see that Dean was, indeed, on the couch watching a movie. He brought in the bags and put everything away, then he joined Dean on the couch, pulling him for a cuddle.

“So, what are you watching?”

Dean curled into Castiel and bit his lip. 

“Eastsiders. It’s a love story. This one guy cheated on his boyfriend, and instead of breaking up, the boyfriend decides they should try an open relationship, so they have a series of menage a trois, soon deciding to take a trip across country together. It’s the third time I have seen it, such a good show.” Dean smiled and scented Castiel, relaxing against him.  

Castiel listened intently and watched the show with Dean. He actually liked it a lot. After an hour, he stood up.

“I’m going to fix dinner. You stay here and put your feet up.  Do you want pasta or steak for dinner?”

Dean propped his feet up and leaned his head back. He thought for a moment, then blurted out, 

“Steak… and a baked potato. Do we have any pickles?” He was craving some pickle juice. 

Castiel couldn’t help himself, he laughed at Dean’s enthusiasm about dinner.

“Okay! Steak and a baked potato it is. And do you want sweet or dill pickles, my funny omega?”

“Dill. Love me some pickle juice. You got whole dills, right?” he loved to suck the juice right out of them.

 

* * *

 

 

After dinner, Dean crawled on top of Castiel and straddled his lap on the couch. His lips tasted like steak sauce and vinegar, and he shared that with his Alpha very fondly.

Castiel captured Dean’s lips in a passionate kiss. His hand found Dean’s ass and he grabbed it and pushed it down against him.

“Want you, Dean.” They hadn’t been having much sex since Dean’s heat, and Castiel was horny. 

Dean pulled back from the broken kiss and scented Castiel. He began to slick as they ground against one another. Yet again, Dean’s hormones were wild with his pregnancy. He pushed Castiel’s shirt up off his chest and threw it to the side, then unbuttoned his own flannel, discarding it to the side. He pushed his hands to Castiel’s chest and they ventured up into his hair as Dean kissed him again. There was so much passion in the kiss. He ground his hips more, his own cock hardening in his tight jeans. 

“You want to make love to me?” Dean grinned as he scented him again. He couldn’t get enough of the Alpha. 

Castiel was hard, and groaned when Dean ground down on his aching cock. He pushed Dean back on the couch and undid his jeans, yanking them and Dean’s boxers off him. He carelessly threw them aside, stood up and took his own pants off. He sniffed between Dean’s legs, inhaling the maddening scent of Dean’s slick. He pulled one of Dean’s legs over the back of the couch and the other around his waist. He thrust in, and never stopped until his balls were laying on Dean’s ass. He threw back his head and moaned loudly.

“You’re so fucking tight! Always so tight. God I wish I could just stay inside you forever.”

Castiel pulled back and thrust in again. 

Dean gasped the moment that cockhead breached his slick entry. His ass tightened down, and he gripped the arm of the couch with one hand while the other made contact with his Alpha. 

“Yes! Always ready for you baby!” Dean moaned out as Castiel started a nice steady rhythm in and out. Dean used the leverage of the back of the couch and around Castiel’s ass to counter thrust the motions, the sound of the pounding slaps echoing through the living area. “Mnnn harder, fuck me!” Dean begged.

Castiel increased his thrusts just a little He was still a little nervous about fucking Dean as hard as he could, given his condition. He felt his knot bang against Dean’s rim but he didn’t want to cum yet. He just kept thrusting in and out.

“Fuck… so good… I love you, Dean!”

Dean cried out a high pitch moan as the thrusts increased, and he counter thrust harder.

“I… love you too!” he gasped and tried to steady his breathing. 

Castiel started to thrust in shallower and leaned to whisper in Dean’s ear.

“You want my knot, omega? Huh? Tell me you want it.”

Dean caught a breath and began to beg. “I need it, oh god I need your knot, please! Please give me your knot!” Dean muttered his begs between thrusts and gripped the couch tighter, both arms above his head.

Castiel chuckled, and thrust in a couple more times. Then he pushed his knot into Dean and felt them lock together. He came hard, filling Dean full with his spend. He let his head fall on Dean’s shoulder, sniffing in the scent of his mate. He felt Dean’s cum spread between them. 

Dean cried out again as they knotted. His thighs slipped tight around his mate’s hips, and he moved them so that his back was to the couch. Once he got comfortable, he nuzzled his Alpha and scented him, biting his neck playfully. 

“I love feeling full of your cum… it makes me feel complete.” Dean grinned and caressed Castiel’s scruffy face, looking into his eyes.

Castiel smiled down at his mate. “Well, that’s good because I love filling you with my cum. I love knotting you. I love everything about making love to you. Must be because you’re such a sexy thing.” He chuckled and kissed Dean sweetly. “We may need to get covers for the couch though…” 

Dean looked down and then chuckled. “Yeah. I think we do, but for now you are enough.” Dean wrapped his arms around his mate, then slapped his cold ass and kissed him on the shoulder. 


	6. Chapter 6

The tech put the sounder on Dean’s belly and wiggled it around a little through the jelly to spread it. Dean glanced to the screen as he held Castiel’s hand to his chest. There was a mass of white that soon formed into the shape of a pup, and Dean felt tears sting his eyes.

“Ah, there we go.” the tech smiled. She moved it around a bit, applying a little pressure then smiled wide. “Looks like we’re having a little boy.” she glanced to Dean and Castiel, and smiled warmly as she took a picture. This one was a fancy 4D ultrasound which had such a clear picture of the baby. Dean looked to Castiel and smiled just as wide. 

“A boy!” he chuckled, then looked back to the screen.

Castiel was thrilled. He just kept saying, “A boy…” over and over under his breath. He kissed Dean’s hand and tried not to cry. ‘No one likes an emotional Alpha’ he told himself.

Dean waited for the tech to clean him up, and they waited for the doctor. They were called back and Ellen went over Dean’s activity, diet and any concerns. The visit went well, and they left to head out shopping. 

Once they arrived to the baby store, Dean first went to the crib section and picked out a beautiful white wood set with little carvings. 

“What about this one?” Dean asked. He ran his fingers over the carvings and looked at the price tag. It was a bit more expensive than most, but Castiel had told him the tags didn’t matter.

Castiel smiled as he watched Dean run his hands over the crib.

“You want this one? It’s beautiful. And look, there is a changing table and a dresser to match. Let’s get all three. Oh! And we’re going to need a rocking chair…” Castiel was excited, maybe more so than Dean at this point.

Dean nodded. “Okay. And yes, a rocking chair!” Dean grabbed a tag and held onto it to take to the counter so they could pull the set from the back.  They went to the rocking chairs and Dean tried them out, picking a white one to match that felt comfortable. Once they were done, Dean and Castiel looked at bedding and clothes. They had the employee gather everything and gave them the delivery address for the furniture. 

They headed home with the bedding and clothes, and the furniture was soon delivered. They had the spare bedroom gutted a few days before and painted in gender neutral colors. There was a red theme in the room, which Dean thought would contrast nicely with the white wood. 

“Baby, hand me the mobile?” Dean asked Castiel after he finished assembling it. They chose one with plush animals on it. 

Castiel was rather pleased with himself when he was able to put together the furniture. He grabbed the mobile and handed it to Dean, then stood back and took in the room. He had hired people to take the furniture out of the room and to paint. He absolutely forbade Dean to be anywhere around when it was being painted. But looking around the room now, he was very pleased at the outcome. He took one of the tiny shirts in his hand. He marveled at how small it was. It kind of frightened him, truth be told. He couldn’t imagine having someone so tiny in his arms.

Dean hung the mobile, then took a seat in the rocking chair and looked around. He was right. The red walls contrasted well with the white wood, and it felt warm and inviting. The animals around the room made Dean smile. He didn’t want anything that screamed boy, he wanted everything as neutral as could be. 

“It looks amazing baby. C’mere…” Dean motioned Castiel come to him and rested his hand on his belly. His breasts had begun to swell a bit, and his belly was a tiny pooch.

Castiel knelt at Dean’s feet and put his hand on Dean’s belly. He thought, every time he touched it, ‘My son’s in there.’ He lifted up and kissed Dean. 

“I love the room, it’s perfect. But now you have to eat something,” He pulled Dean to his feet and embraced him. He was the luckiest Alpha in the universe.

Dean smiled and nodded. He followed Castiel to the kitchen and took a seat at the island. 

“What we having?” he was curious. His stomach had been a little upset earlier in the day so he didn’t eat much.

“I am thinking pork chops with roasted red potatoes and asparagus. How does that sound? Or would you like something lighter? I could make pasta.” Castiel knew Dean’s stomach was delicate. He didn’t want any more morning sickness so he was very careful about his meals.

Dean pursed his lips, then smirked. “Sounds good to me.” little did he know while the asparagus was being cooked, he would get sick. The sheer scent sent him over the edge, and he had to head for the restroom. 

For weeks, the morning sickness came and went. Dean couldn’t taste or smell eggs, asparagus, cauliflower, basil, peanut butter or mushrooms. Onions gave him severe heartburn, which made him sad, and he was obsessed with cheesy broccoli, french fries and pickles. He tolerated most vegetables, but absolutely loved apple pie with vanilla ice cream for dessert. He could live on apple pie. 

“Cas! Cas! BABY!” Dean yelled from the bathroom while he was in the shower. He was twenty weeks along. His belly was showing well enough to tell by then, and he had to buy larger clothes. He hated maternity clothing, but they were a necessity at this point.

Castiel nearly broke his neck running to the bathroom. He skidded in.

“What? What is it? Is there something wrong with the pup? What’s wrong?”

Dean smiled and rested his hand on his belly. 

“He’s kicking!” Dean declared with tears.

Castiel stopped. He took a deep breath.

“I very nearly had a heart attack, Dean.” Then he put his hand where Dean directed it and waited. Then there was a kick. He pulled his hand back like it was on fire. His eyes got big.

“Oh, my god…” He put his hand back and felt another kick. This time, he cried and he didn’t care if it made him look weak or not.

Dean chuckled and nearly pulled Castiel into the shower with him to kiss him. 

“I’m sorry baby, I just got excited.” he laughed, then looked to his belly. He knew this one was going full term, especially now that he felt the movement.

Castiel kept his hand on Dean’s belly until the pup quit kicking.

“Oh Dean… this makes it real. There is my son in your belly for real!” Castiel had to sit on the toilet lid for a few minutes to collect himself. When Dean got out, he pulled him into a tight hug, not caring that he was getting soaked in the process. 

Dean hugged Castiel just as tight and half laughed, then pulled back and kissed him. 

“It’s very real. I can’t wait to meet Benjamin face to face.” Dean whispered, then scented Castiel. He felt at ease, now having natural confirmation that they were past the scare of losing another one.

Castiel pulled Dean’s face closer to his throat and let Dean scent him more. Then he pulled back tilting his head.

“Benjamin?”

Dean looked Castiel in the eyes and nodded. “I finally decided which one I like the most. Balthazar is too… much. Johnathan well… I don’t think the world needs another Winchester named John.” Dean snickered. “I really like Ben. Benny, Benjamin Novak.” he looked into Castiel’s eyes. They both knew the only way the baby would take his last name is if they got married.

Castiel looked at Dean. “Ben...Novak? Does that mean what I think it means? If it does, then my answer is yes! Yes! Let’s get married.”

Dean cupped Castiel’s face and looked him in the eyes, then nodded his head enthusiastically. 

“Let’s elope, fuck a wedding. We can get Sam and Gabe as witnesses.” Dean spoke matter of factly.

“Good idea. When? We’ll need a justice of the peace and a license. I’m gonna go get online right now and see how soon we can do this.” Castiel rushed out of the bathroom, only to turn around and rush back in. He grabbed Dean and kissed him. Then he ran out again.

Dean chuckled and grabbed a towel. The enthusiasm was so sweet. 

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel was looking for Dean. He found him in the bedroom.

“Okay, it’s all arranged. We can get married the day after tomorrow at ten in the morning. The license will be waiting for us at city hall. All we have to do is to tell Sam and Gabe. Oh baby, I’m so happy! Do you want to go anywhere for the honeymoon? Just tell me where and we’ll go.” Castiel felt like he was going to burst, he was so excited. First the pup moved and now this.

Dean stood from the bed and walked around Castiel. His Alpha turned to face him, and Dean shoved him back on the bed. Climbing on top, he scented him with a big whiff and crawled up, Castiel following him to the pillows. He then nestled in on top of him but to the side because of his belly. 

“We have everything we need right here…” Dean scented him more, and laid a hand on his chest, then kissed and licked, then bit down on Castiel’s neck to form a hickey. The taste and scent put him at more ease, and he pulled back after a moment. “Mmmm, I just wanna be alone with you in our home. With our pup.” He smiled. He was very cuddly.

Castiel grinned and let Dean suck a hickey onto  him. He pulled Dean in for a long sensuous kiss.

“Mmm, I like this. And I like the idea of staying home for the honeymoon.” He turned Dean over and pulled his pants off. He put his mouth close to Dean’s cock and licked the head. He took Dean’s cock in his mouth and let it get hard.

Dean rolled over onto his back and was happy the only thing he had put on was pants. The moment his cock was taken into his lover’s mouth, he dropped his head back and slicked. His slick was heavier being pregnant, more copious, which Castiel loved. 

“Mmmnnn You wanna knot me? Please knot me! Fuck I need it.” his cock throbbed and his slick pooled on the bed beneath him.

Castiel let Dean’s cock slip out of his mouth and looked at Dean with one eyebrow perked up.

“Oh, you want my knot, do you? Well, let me think if I want to give it to you…” He paused for just a moment, then laughed. “On your hands and knees, omega, Now,”

Dean wasted no time to roll over onto his hands and knees. His ass perked in the air as he jut his belly downward. 

“Fuck I want your knot so bad baby…” Dean breathe through a quick breath. The slick began to run down his inner thighs. 

Castiel lined up and grabbed his cock, He paused for just a moment, taking in the breathtaking view, then shoved in. He never got over the feeling. Dean was so tight and hot, not to mention wet, that it took his breath away every time. He slid in all the way, and held for a moment. He draped himself over Dean’s back and bit the back of his neck, then he fucked his omega until they were both moaning. He let his knot grow to full size and then asked, “Is this what you want?” while he shoved it in and they tied together.

Gabriel had opened the door the moment they knotted and laughed, camera in hand. 

“And here we have the end product of our special tomorrow night folks. Smile Cassie!” 

Dean gasped and hid his face in the pillow, he was completely embarrassed. 

“GABE!” Dean shouted. He wanted to hide under a rock.

Castiel jerked up and it tugged painfully on his knot.

“OW! Ow.. I’m going to kill you, motherfucker. You’re a dead man!”

Gabe laughed and turned his phone off, but Dean gasped and cried out in pain the moment Castiel jerked back. Well that wasn’t what he wanted. 

“Come get me.” Gabriel teased. 

Castiel was seeing red, literally. “Gabe, I swear no one better ever see that. I’m not kidding. Erase it. now.”

Gabe shook his head. “Sorry, no can do bro. Already aired live and people paid for it!” Gabe slipped his phone in his pocket and clapped his hands together. “Seems pregnancy sex is all the craze.” 

Castiel growled. Loudly. 

“Okay, Gabe, I better never see you again in this life. And you are NOT standing up with me at the wedding. I hate you so much.” He looked down at Dean.”I’m so sorry, baby.”

Gabe was shocked. But he knew his brother would get over it. 

“Wedding?” Gabriel prodded. Dean sighed and motioned Castiel to roll over, spooning him. The baby was heavy and his back hurt. He laid his thigh over his cock and crossed his arms over his chest while they argued.

“Yes, wedding! Dean and I are getting married the day after tomorrow, and I  _ was _ going to ask you to stand up with me. But not now, Gabe. You can go to hell.” Castiel was mortified, more so by the fact that his pregnant mate was now on the internet, getting knotted for everyone to see. He wrapped his arm protectively over Dean. “I am so, so sorry, Dean.”

Gabriel folded his arms. “And if I take it down?” He was bound and determined to be at this wedding. This was his brother after all. 

Dean was still red in the face and kept his face in the pillow. 

Castiel thought about it for a second. “Okay, take it down. Right the fuck now, and I’ll reconsider. But it damn well be down  _ now _ ! Show me you do it, Gabe.”

Gabe sighed. “Okay, listen, truth is… you weren’t on there. I  _ was  _ going to sneak a camera in today but… not now. Good?” Gabriel handed his phone over and Dean snatched it, flipping through the website. 

“Good. Dick.” Dean glared and threw his phone at him. 

Castiel sighed deeply and rubbed his eyes. 

“Why are you such a jerk, Gabe? I was seriously considering maiming you when my knot goes down. Now, get the hell out of my house and I’ll call you later about the wedding.”

Gabriel picked his phone up and held his hands out in defeat. “Fiiiiine, catch you later Cassie.” He exited the room, leaving the door wide open. 

Dean laid back and sighed in relief. “I officially hate your brother.” 

Castiel sighed again.

“I know, babe. So do I.”


	7. Chapter 7

It was the day of the wedding. Sam, Jess and Gabriel all stood by the happy couple as they stood before the Justice of the Peace. 

“By the power vested in me by the state of Kansas, I now pronounce you Husband and Husband. You may kiss.” 

Dean smiled wide and leaned in to kiss his husband. The baby had been kicking all morning due to Dean’s nerves and was kicking then, very lively. He chuckled and rested his hand on his belly.

Castiel grabbed Dean and gave him a long deep kiss. He put his hand on Dean’s belly to feel his son kicking. He was so happy he didn’t quite know what to do. 

“My god I love you, Dean.” 

Dean smiled wide. “I love you too, baby. So much.” He wrapped his arms around his Alpha’s neck and scented him, then kissed his neck. 

“So, drinks?” Gabriel spoke up, and Sam rolled his eyes.

“I’m buying lunch.” Sam smiled. Dean nodded and they all left to head off to a steakhouse for lunch. 

After lunch, Castiel and Dean headed home and they couldn’t keep their hands off one another.

Castiel had Dean naked and on the bed as soon as they got home. He kissed Dean’s belly.

“Hey, Ben, I’m your papa and I love you so much. We’re going to have so much fun when you get out of your daddy’s belly.”

Dean smiled as Castiel spoke to the pup. He rubbed his belly and spread his thighs, slick seeping from his opening. 

“Now Papa is gonna take care of Daddy.” Dean winked at his husband.

Castiel chuckled. “Oh I am, am I?” He moved up and kissed Dean, sliding his tongue into Dean’s mouth. His hand wandered down to Dean’s cock and he took it in hand, squeezing and sliding his hand up and down the rigid shaft. 

Dean moaned into the kiss and nodded, “Mmmhmmm, you sure are…” Dean grinned and wrapped his arms around his Alpha’s neck, the broke the kiss and scented him again. The scent sent him into a zone, and he lifted his thighs around Castiel’s waist. 

Dean and Castiel made love through the night multiple times in some interesting positions. They finally got to the kitchen to eat, but Dean couldn’t keep his hands off his husband. He wrapped his arms around his chest to feel over his pecks, scenting him again as Castiel cooked. 

“Fuck I love you.” Dean whispered as he licked his earlobe and sucked on it.

Castiel turned his head to kiss his husband. 

“I love you too, husband.” He flipped the burgers, thinking about that word… husband. He loved the sound of it, how it felt when he said it outloud. He knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that he truly was the luckiest Alpha to ever live. “So, slice the tomatoes for me? Earn your keep around here.” 

Dean dropped his mouth open then goosed Castiel. 

“Earn my keep, huh? Not enough I am carrying your pup?” He stuck his tongue out and went to the fridge to grab the tomato and lettuce and cheese, along with the condiments. The moment he opened the mayonnaise, he gagged and ran to the bathroom. Just the sight of it, imagining how greasy it was and smell sent him over the edge. Welp, add that to the list.

Castiel took the burgers off the heat and went to the bathroom. He got the cold cloth and wiped Dean’s forehead.

“Oh baby, I’m so sorry! I thought we were past this. My poor omega…” He hated when Dean threw up. Probably not as much as Dean did, but he still hated it.

Dean frowned and sat back. “I thought so too. No mayo for me tho. I can’t even look at it.” he growled to himself, then cleared his throat, crawling back to his feet. 

They had dinner, and Dean was alright. He stayed away from the mayonnaise and it all stayed down. After dinner, Dean wanted to take a swim in the pool. He stripped his clothing and walked out to the patio buck ass naked. 

Castiel watched Dean walking towards the pool and smiled. He loved Dean’s body, and he couldn’t wait until Dean was heavy with his pup. He stripped his clothes and followed Dean to the pool. He slid into the cool water and looked at Dean swimming. 

Dean laid back and floated in the pool, then swam over to his husband. 

“He’s kicking.” Dean rested his hand where the little foot protruded against his flesh from inside. 

Castiel put his hand over Dean’s. Little ripples were moving away from where his son was kicking. He smiled at Dean. 

“He’s very active, this one. I think he’s gonna be a handful.”

Dean chuckled and righted himself in the water, then wrapped his arms around his husband’s neck. 

“He’s got Winchester blood, that’s an understatement. Especially if he’s anything like one of his uncles.” Dean kissed Castiel deep, loving and passionate. 

Castiel smiled. “Lord, I hope he doesn’t take after Gabe! I shudder to think of it. If he has to take after one of his uncles, better he take after Sam.” Castiel grabbed Dean and pulled him close, loving the feeling of being in the water with his husband. 

Dean wrapped his legs around his husband’s waist and kissed him down the neck to his hickey which had faded. He bit down and sucked hard, making sure to bring it back. 

Castiel jerked a little when Dean bit the same spot.

“Hey that hurts, you little vampire!” He pulled Dean’s face up to kiss him again, then he bit Dean on the shoulder and sucked a big dark mark there. He smiled at Dean when he was done. “How do you like it, huh?”

Dean gasped and moaned. He chuckled and bit his lower lip. 

“I like it… bite me all you want baby.” He bit down again after kissing over Castiel’s lips, down his jaw and ending on his neck. 

Castiel chuckled. “We’re going to look like we were attacked by some supernatural beings if we aren’t careful.” He bit Dean again, then ran his tongue down to Dean’s sensitive nipple. He bit it lightly and sucked until it was hard. 

Dean pulled back and dropped his head back to moan. He began to slick and his cock hardened between them. 

“Mmm baby, keep that up and I will be begging you to knot me again.” Dean moaned.

Castiel grabbed Dean by the hips and lifted him out of the water and onto the side of the pool. He ran his mouth down over Dean’s chest and belly, then he took Dean’s cock into his mouth. He looked up at Dean with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

Dean giggled as they got out of the water. He was fully ready to be fucked poolside, and he groaned the moment his cock was enveloped by that mouth. Gasping he held back from thrusting his hips and ran his hands through Castiel’s hair, gripping it tight.

Castiel sucked Dean’s cock all the way down to the base, letting it hit the back of his throat. He swallowed and listened to Dean’s moan. He sucked up and down a few times, but then he just had to jump out of the pool and lift Dean into a lounge that conveniently was laid out flat. He spread Dean’s legs wide and began to lick over his hole, tasting slick and Dean. He shoved his tongue deep as possible into Dean and rolled Dean’s balls around in his hand. His other had was firmly pressed against Dean’s hip, holding him down.

Dean laid back in the lounge and groaned. His legs lifted over Castiel’s shoulders, and he rested his feet on them as Castiel sucked and tongue fucked his hole. 

“Ah, fuck!” Dean cried out, not caring that he was loud enough for the neighbors to hear.

Cas continued to lick into Dean until he couldn’t wait another second. He pulled back, moved up and slid into Dean until he was fully seated. He held for as long as he could, just reveling in being inside his husband, his omega… and then he pulled back and shoved in again. He didn’t thrust as hard as he could have, as hard as he wanted to, trying to be mindful of Dean’s condition. He held Dean by the hips and thrust and thrust until it was all he could feel… his awareness just narrowing to his cock inside his omega.

Dean released mewls and moans with every thrust. He was lost in the world, focusing on the knot that began to slap against his rim. 

“Oh baby, I need your knot, please. Please give me your knot! Fill me with cum!” Dean wanted nothing more than to be knotted in that moment.

Castiel suddenly figured out that if he knotted Dean in this position, there would be no way to turn on their sides comfortably and he’d be stuck laying on top of Dean. Well, that wouldn’t work! He pulled out, jumped up and picked Dean up bridal style and ran with him into the house. He dumped him on his hands and knees on the couch and shoved back into him, breathless both from the exertion and the feeling of being inside Dean again.

Dean was thrown off as Castiel pulled out. He latched on quick, then found himself face down on the couch, ass in the air. He moaned as soon as Castiel slipped back in and muttered about needing his knot between thrusts. 

Castiel thrust a few more times, then gave Dean his knot. He came so hard he thought he’d pass out. When he could think clearly again, he wondered if running with Dean had contributed to it. It was apparent that Dean had gained some weight, but he wasn’t dumb enough to mention it to Dean. 

Dean tried to catch his own breath after he came hard on the couch. He didn’t even care there was a mess, his upper body collapsed. 

“That was so good baby. I love you.” Dean gasped out, then motioned for Castiel to roll onto his side. Once they were in position, Dean wiped his forehead of sweat and patted Castiel’s thigh. “Mmm, I love when you fill me with cum.” Dean felt full and content.

“I love that too, actually,” Castiel chuckled. He snuggled up to Dean and kissed the back of his neck. He was basking in the afterglow and felt amazing. He moved just a little and came again with a groan. 

Dean moaned and smiled, gladly accepting the cum that was shared with him. He lifted his arm and wrapped his hand behind Castiel’s shoulder. 

“You know, when the pup comes this is going to be few and far between… can’t be knotted while the pup is crying…” Dean chuckled, and sighed. “I guess we’ll have to take advantage of nap times.”

Castiel had never thought of that. Well fuck. He sighed. 

“I guess nap time will become my new favorite time, then. I hope he starts sleeping through the night quickly.” He pulled Dean closer and nibbled on his ear. 

Dean chuckled. “Hopefully. We can try and train him.” He was very content, and laid his head down, smiling. Life was perfect.

 

* * *

 

 

The honeymoon lasted a good week and a half before there was pounding on the door. Dean jumped from the couch and walked to the door to answer it. Sam and Jessica stood at the door, and Sam was grinning ear to ear. 

“Bro, we’ve got good news.” Sam walked in with a bottle of Champagne and popped it open as Jess followed suit. “Where’s Cas?”

Castiel came out of the kitchen. “Hey Sam, hey Jess. What’s up?” 

Sam grinned. “Grab two wine glasses and some juice for the mates, because we’re pregnant too!” 

Dean gasped and covered his mouth, then immediately hugged Jessica. They both squeed and took a seat as Dean asked for details. 

“Well, I am ten weeks along. I missed my period and got sick this morning, so we went to the doctor.” Jessica smiled as wide as Sam. “This is our first as well.”

Castiel shook Sam’s hand and hugged Jessica. He went and got the wine glasses and brought back two apple juices for Dean and Jessica. 

“This is wonderful news. Congratulations, you two. Our pups can grow up together now.” He leaned over and kissed Dean on his cheek.

Dean smiled. “Hell yeah they can. This is amazing, I am so happy.” He stood and hugged his brother.

Castiel and Sam drank a glass of champagne and Jessica and Dean drank their apple juice and they happily chatted. Jessica asked Dean about being pregnant and Sam took Castiel aside and asked for advice.

Castiel thought. “Well, always rub her back and be supportive when she gets sick. Be prepared for weird food combinations. And get ready for more sex than you ever thought possible.”

Sam raised his eyebrows. “Really?”

Castiel looked at Dean and smiled. “You have no fucking idea, Sam. Dean is insatiable. There have actually been a few times when I wished he’d just go to sleep.”

Dean gave Jessica advice about the sickness and how to try and combat it. He also got up and retrieved some of his books to hand her to read over. 

After about three hours, Sam and Jessica left and Dean fell back against the couch exhausted. He sipped his juice and wiggled his feet. 

“Rub my feeeeeeet.” Dean whined.

Castiel sat down on the couch and pulled Dean’s bare feet into his lap. He rubbed them slowly, taking care to massage every inch, including his toes. He bent down and kissed each toe.

“Better, my adorable husband?” 

Dean wiggled his toes and giggled between kisses. 

“Mmm, mhmmm. They feel great.” Dean crawled across the couch and snuggled into his husband’s lap, yawning. “I am so tired baby. We should go nap.” He nodded as if Castiel agreed.

Castiel smiled. “I think that’s a great idea, Dean. Let’s.”

Dean and Castiel headed to bed, and Dean fell fast asleep no sooner than his head hit the pillow.


	8. Chapter 8

It was thirty two weeks now, and Dean stood in the living room looking at his belly. He smiled and rubbed over the large bump. Today was the day of his baby shower, and they had invited all of their friends and their brothers. 

Castiel was putting the finishing touches on the food. There was a cake in the shape of a pup and, of course, apple pie for Dean. He walked out into the living room and smiled at the sight of Dean rubbing his belly. He was big now, and Castiel couldn’t have been prouder or more excited. He went to Dean and added his hand to Dean’s. They rubbed over his belly together and Ben gave a kick. Castiel laughed but Dean made a face.

“It’s not funny. He keeps kicking me in the ribs.” Dean waddled over to the couch and took a seat, but immediately he felt the urge to pee. “Damnit…” he grumbled, then stood again to waddle to the bathroom. The pup had gotten big fast and Dean was still trying to get used to peeing every five minutes. 

The doorbell rang and Charlie and Benny showed up. Charlie brought her girlfriend, and Benny arrived solo. 

Castiel smiled at Charlie and stood back to let the three of them in. He looked at Benny and held out his hand to shake.

“Cas, this is Dorothy, my girlfriend, and a friend, Benny LaFitte.” Charlie introduced with a smile.

Castiel smiled. “Come on in, I’ll get Dean.”

Charlie and Dorothy took a seat in the living room, and Dean walked out of the bathroom, meeting Castiel half way. 

“Hey baby, who is it?” Dean asked.

Castiel smiled. “It’s Charlie and her girlfriend, and someone named Benny… uh, something. I forget his last name.”

“Benny?” Dean’s smile faded, and he rubbed his hands on his pants. “Oh.” Dean walked into the living room and greated everyone, then pulled Charlie aside into the kitchen. They walked past Castiel, and Dean kissed him telling him they would be right back. 

“Charlie… how could you?” Dean asked low, and Charlie looked confused. 

“How could I what?” Charlie asked.

“Bring him! You know how I feel. He and I are still on bad terms after the breakup.” Dean slapped his hand on the countertop, and Charlie looked surprised. 

“He said he was invited, Dean, so we carpooled.” 

“Well he lied! I didn’t invite him into my husband’s home for a reason.” Dean peeked around the corner to make sure Casriel was in the living room. The doorbell rang again, and Dean waved his hands. “Look, it’s fine, we’ll get through, just check with me first next time. Why would I invite him of all people, Charlie?” 

Charlie had a light bulb go off and she bit her lip. “You’re right, I’m sorry.” Dean ushered her out of the kitchen, and Sam and Jessica walked in with Castiel at the door as Charlie rejoined her girlfriend. 

Castiel noticed a change in Dean’s scent. He smelled… well, angry. After he greeted Sam and Jess, he pulled Dean by the arm into the kitchen.

“What’s wrong? Who upset you? Was it Charlie?”

Dean sighed and looked at Castiel. 

“Benny… he’s not just… a friend. He is my ex, he told Charlie he was invited ao they carpooled. Look, it’s fine, we’ll just get through this then I never have to see him again.” Dean put a smile on his face and began to walk out of the kitchen to tend the guests. “We have finger foods in the kitchen if you are hungry.”

Castiel frowned and followed Dean to the living room. He scowled at Benny, who just grinned back at him. He was sorely tempted to tell the man to leave, but really didn’t want to cause a scene.

They all sat and talked for a few, then played some games. Charlie won just about every one of them, and soon it was time for gifts. Dean opened the first gift from Sam and Jessica, and it was a bottle warmer. Dean smiled and thanked them, then he opened Charlie’s gift. Of course, it was a little gamer outfit with a mario brothers music box. Dean laughed and hugged her and Dorothy, then it was time for Benny’s gift. Dean hesitated and opened the envelope. A thousand dollars in 100 dollar bills laid in the card, and Dean choked. 

“No, Benny… this is too much.” Dean argued, but Benny insisted.

“Always told you I’d take care of you.” Benny smirked.

Dean cleared his throat and set the envelope down. “Who wants cake?” 

Castiel stood up and walked to the money. He picked it up and threw it at Benny.

“I take care of Dean now, and I do just fine. He doesn’t need your money and I’ll thank you to leave our home.” Castiel was infuriated and his hands were in fists. 

Benny caught the envelope and set it down on the table. 

“Whatever you say boss.” He stood and made his way for the door. 

Dean stood in the kitchen, and suddenly had a spasm in his stomach. His thighs and uterus began to contract, and Dean screamed for Castiel, scared out of his wits. 

Castiel ran to the kitchen and saw that Dean was frightened and in pain. He yelled for Sam to drive them to the hospital, and he picked Dean up and carried him out. Everyone was upset, but Castiel said for them to just stay there, and he’d call when he had any news.

Sam drove fast but carefully while Castiel held Dean in the back seat.

“It’s going to be okay, baby. Everything is going to be fine. Just keep taking deep breaths, we’re almost there.” Castiel reassured Dean.

Dean took deep lamaze breaths like he had learned in class. The pain in his stomach subsided after about ten minutes, and the uterine contractions were sporadic. When they arrived at the hospital, Castiel wheeled him in on a wheel chair, and they took him straight back. He stripped, and a gynecologist came in to look. After all the excitement, Dr. Harvelle entered the room.

“Hello Mr. Novak, Dean.” She smiled and rested her hand on Dean’s forehead. 

“Good news and bad news. Bad news is, that pup ain’t ready yet, Good news is, it was just what we call Braxton Hicks contractions. These are a series of false contractions your body may go through starting in third trimester. Your body is getting ready for child birth, it’s often scary, but perfectly normal.” Ellen glanced to Castiel. “May I speak with you a minute?” they both walked out, and she frowned. “Has he been keeping himself hydrated, following the diet, whatnot?” 

Castiel nodded. “I make sure he eats properly, and with the exception of an occasional craving for pie, he’s done very well. We had a baby shower today, and I’m not entirely sure he drank enough water. Plus, there was some stress at the shower. Could that have contributed?”

“Ah yes. Stress can make him tense, mix that with dehydration and being thirty two weeks along and you got Braxton Hicks. You are doing well Castiel. Just make sure to keep him from as much stress as you can, and next time they happen, breathe with him. If you have any other scares, call me.” she smiled. “After his IV bag is done you are free to go.” 

Castiel walked back into Dean’s room smiling. 

“Everything is fine, Dean. The pup is fine and what you had were false contractions. They were probably brought on by a combination of you not drinking enough water and Benny showing up. So, Benny isn’t going to be a problem anymore and you, my dear husband, need to drink more water! We can go when your IV is done.” He kissed Dean tenderly. “No more worrying about anything, understood?”

Dean felt relieved. The last thing he wanted was a premature pup or a miscarriage again. He reached out and took Castiel’s hand, then kissed his knuckles. 

“We need to call Charlie and tell Sam I’m okay.” Dean prodded. Castiel agreed and went to find Sam, then called Charlie. After about forty-five minutes, the IV was done and they headed home.  Everyone left, and Dean crawled into the rocking chair after putting the gifts away. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Castiel turned and looked at him with his head cocked. “For what? You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Dean sighed. “For Benny coming over. Charlie bringing him, all that. There was a reason I didn’t invite him.” Dean leaned forward and pointed to a scar in his hair. “Before we broke up, he hit me over the head with a tire iron. We were in the garage fighting and he was drunk. I mean, he’d hit me before, but not like that.” Dean sat back and took a deep breath. 

Castiel felt frozen. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t think, he was just frozen. His mind started to race. ‘Benny hit Dean. More than once. He hit Dean with a tire iron. He could have killed Dean. He hit Dean…’ Over and over, that was all he heard. He didn’t know if Dean was saying anything, he just heard the same thing… ‘Benny hit Dean…’ He turned and walked right out of the door. He never said a word to Dean, he just got in his car and drove to Charlie’s place. He banged on the door and when she opened it, he started ranting.

“Did you know that Benny hit Dean? Did you know he hit my mate with a tire iron? And you brought him to my house? Where is he? I need to find him. He hit Dean. More than once.  _ Did you know?”  _ Castiel was seething.

Charlie looked confused. “What? When?” she thought it just happened.

“When they were dating. At the shop. Benny hit Dean in the head with a tire iron. I need to know where to find Benny, Charlie. I need to know now.” 

“Woah woah, slow down, think about this for a minute. Dean has a pup, you don’t need to go to jail. Let me deal with Benny. I’ll rip his nuts off, I promise.” Charlie protested.

Castiel blinked. He looked at Charlie, trying to process what she was saying. 

“I need to kill Benny for what he did to Dean. Ripping his nuts off isn’t good enough! He hurt Dean. I need… I need to…” Castiel started to cry. 

Charlie wasn’t sure what to do, so she did the only thing she knew she could and hugged Castiel. Dorothy sat quietly in the living room while they hugged. 

“He will get his, but think about your son, okay? Going to jail will just hurt Dean more, and the pup will be without a father. Let’s reconsider your stance, shall we?” Charlie really didn’t want to see anyone get hurt. 

Dean tried to call Castiel’s phone.

Castiel sighed and stood back. “You’re right, of course, But I better never see that son of a bitch again, or all bets are off. Thanks, Charlie.” Just then his phone rang. He fished it out of his pocket and saw it was Dean calling. He answered it with an “Everything is fine, Dean. I’m coming home now.”

Charlie felt relief, then smiled as the hug broke. 

“Where did you go?” Dean asked, worried.

Castiel smiled at Charlie. “I had to talk to Charlie about something. It isn’t important. I’m coming home right now. And Dean? I love you.”

Dean sighed, but then smiled. “I love you too baby. I’m going to take a bath, see you when you get home.”

That night, while laying in bed, Dean rolled over and stared at Castiel as he slept. He touched Castiel’s cheek, then kissed his lips. 

Castiel mumbled in his sleep, and smiled. He clearly said, “I love you Dean,” but in his sleep. 

Dean chuckled, then curled up against his husband, laying his head on his chest. 

“I love you too, Cas. More than anything in the world.” It was a soft whisper, and Dean fell back asleep. 

 

* * *

 

 

Eight weeks went by pretty smoothly. Dean seemed to pee every ten minutes, he was seriously tired of being kicked in the ribs, and he couldn’t stop eating. He gained about ten pounds in the last two months of pregnancy. Poor Castiel had to bite his lip, because any time Dean’s weight was mentioned he cried like a pup. 

Dean was in the middle of folding clothes when he felt his muscles contract and a large gush of fluid dampen his jogging pants. 

“Oh! Fuck! CAS!” Dean shouted. “Baby!”

Castiel ran from the kitchen, skidding into the bedroom like a man possessed.

“What? What’s wrong…” he trailed off when he saw the fluid on the floor and wetting Dean’s pants. “Uh… Uh…” He couldn’t think of what to do. He stood there with a lost look on his face.

Dean motioned to the living room. “Grab the bag and towels and help me to the car.” Dean was oddly calm this time, fully prepared for this moment. 

Castiel snapped out of it and ran to get the bag and some towels. He ran back and grabbed Dean’s arm. He secretly hoped he wouldn’t have to carry Dean to the car, he wasn’t entirely sure he could. But Dean seemed capable of walking. Until he had a contraction. 

Then he doubled over and cried out and scared Castiel half to death.

Dean breathed through the contraction, and soon Castiel laid the towels out and helped Dean into the car. It took no time at all for Castiel to get to the hospital, and yet again wheeled him in where they took him straight to the delivery ward. 

Dean was in labor for eight hours when he grabbed Castiel and yanked him down. 

“This is all your fault!” Dean cried, tears streaming down his face. Nevermind that Dean was the one to bring Castiel into his life to begin with. 

Seven more hours passed and soon, he was crowning. 

“Okay Daddy… now give me a push in one, two, three.” Dr Harvelle guided Dean, and Dean pushed. He screamed as the baby’s head popped free. “Good good…. Now let’s try again okay? One, two, three, now push.” Dean took a deep breath and squeezed Castiel’s hand with a death grip as he pushed. He was guided once more, and finally the shoulders slipped past. Ellen pulled the baby free and it began to cry as she cleared his mouth of fluid, then handed the baby to Dean. “You did good honey. Just one more push for me.” Dean pushed and the sack was pulled free and Ellen handed Castiel the clippers for the umbilical cord. 

When Dean had yelled at him. Castiel felt terribly guilty. He had, after all, been the one who impregnated Dean. but Dean had wanted it. He told Castiel he was going to get pregnant or die trying. But, ever mindful of his mate, he never said a thing.

When Ben came into the world, Castiel cried. He wasn’t ashamed of it either. It was just such a miracle. He cut the cord and the doctor clamped the end off and then, Dean handed him his son. His son. He looked down at the tiny, red-faced pup who was crying lustily, and felt such a surge of love he almost started crying again.

“Hey Ben, I’m your papa. Oh I love you so much. My son…”

Dean was crying as well, and touched Castiel’s arm as he held his son for the first time. He watched as the nurses took him to clean him up, then tugged Castiel down for a loving kiss. 

After the delivery, Dean was taken to a maternity suite and he took a much needed nap. He was exhausted from birth. When he woke, Castiel was cradling Ben in the rocking chair. 

“Hello Daddy.” Dean said in a raspy voice. 

Castiel looked up at Dean with the most amazing smile on his face. “Hello yourself, Daddy.”

Dean grinned and rested his hand on what pooch he had left in his stomach. 

“I’m starving, please tell me there’s pie.” 


	9. Chapter 9

Dean was home the next day. The pup was healthy as an ox, and they stopped for pie on the way home. When they got there, Charlie, Dorothy, Sam and Jessica were waiting in the living room. Dean was surprised and very happy to see all of them. A flutter of hugs passed, and then it was time to take turns holding the pup. Dean watched Ben pass from arm to arm, and after a little bit, it was his turn. He removed his hoodie and held the pup to his breast so that he could feed. 

“So, how big was he?” Charlie asked. Dean scoffed. “Nine pounds and three ounces. And twenty one and a half inches long. He is a hefty lil bugger.” he grinned and wiped a piece of lint from his soft hair. 

Everyone oohed and awed about his size. Charlie looked a little pale when she asked, “How much did it hurt?”

Dean chuckled and looked to Castiel. 

“I’m afraid I might have broke his hand.” he laid his head back. “It was intense, but so worth it.” Dean glanced down at Ben and grinned, kissing his head while he ate.

Castiel chuckled. “Very nearly did, but I still have the use of it.” He wiggled his hand in the air. He watched Dean feed Ben and it was so comforting to him. He still couldn’t quite believe this was his life now. He had a mate and a son. He started daydreaming about getting Dean pregnant again… and stopped as soon as he realized what he was thinking. ‘Need to get this one raised a little first’ 

Dean chuckled and reached for Castiel’s hand again. He was so happy.

 

* * *

 

 

Six weeks passed and the pup was sound asleep. Dean walked into the bedroom and dropped his pants, then crawled onto the bed, removed the laptop from Castiel’s lap and straddled his lap. His nipples were swollen and leaking, and his cock was hard. He scented Castiel and pushed his hands up over his shoulders. 

“Make love to me…” he whispered as he took another whiff from his Alpha’s neck.

Castiel didn’t have to be told twice. He grabbed Dean and laid him down on the bed, then scrambled to strip. He kissed Dean and then worked his mouth down Dean’s throat, over his shoulder and then took a nipple in his mouth, and immediately started to cough. He pulled his mouth back and looked shocked.

“I appear to have gotten an unexpected mouth full of Ben’s milk.” He put his mouth back on Dean’s nipple. “And I kind of like it.” He sucked for a bit, but then figured he’s maybe need to stop. He didn’t want Ben to go hungry because he apparently had some sort of fetish now.

Dean moaned when Castiel sucked. It was way different than Ben feeding, and he kind of liked it. He pouted, but soon agreed that Ben didn’t need to starve. So instead he hiked his thighs up and presented his slick wet hole to his husband. 

“Mmm fuck I miss your knot.” Dean moaned as he fingered himself to tease.

Castiel sighed. “And I miss giving it to you. But eventually, I hope Ben will start sleeping through the night.” He was exceptionally tired of them having to squeeze behind his knot for him to cum. But he knew that Dean might have to go to Ben at any time. He looked at Dean’s hole, dripping slick and forgot about anything but getting in there.

Dean pulled Castiel down for a kiss and smirked. “One day, baby.” He rolled over onto his hands and knees and pushed back against his mate, ready for his cock. “You know… I was thinking about having another.”

Castiel shoved inside and then just froze. 

“Uh, okay… when did you want this pup?” He prayed that Dean didn’t want another one right away.

Dean glanced back and shrugged. “Whenever it happens naturally.” he pushed back on Castiel’s cock until he was seated.

Castiel moaned and slid in and out of his mate. It was so good, he forgot completely about what they were talking about. He pulled Dean up until his chest was pressed against Dean’s back and thrust up into Dean while he kissed the back of his neck. 

“Ooooh you feel so good…”

Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel from behind for support and bounced hard and fast on his lap in counter thrusts. Chills washed over his body in a warmth, and he cried out so loud the baby started to cry. His body stopped and he cursed himself. 

“Goddamnit… “ He pulled himself off of Castiel and grabbed his pants, then headed for the baby’s room. 

Castiel was left with a raging hard on dripping slick and no mate. He sighed. He grabbed his erection and began to jack himself off. But then he stopped.

“I love Ben. He’s my son. I love him.” 

Dean picked Ben up and started to feed him again. It took about half an hour, but Dean finally got the pup back to sleep. He crept back in the room and glanced to his husband. 

“I’m sorry, baby. That was my fault.” he climbed back in bed naked and straddled his husband’s lap to kiss him. 

Castiel kissed Dean tenderly. “I’m going to have to gag you if you can’t be quiet. Now, get on your hands and knees.” He was glad he waited, and he bent to lick Dean until he was running slick. Always a good way to start, he was hard again and Dean was more than ready for him. He pushed his cock in with a quiet moan and pulled Dean back into his lap again. This time, he put one hand over Dean’s mouth as he thrust up into him.

Dean tried to keep quiet. He bit back a cry and grunted into a mewl instead as he bounced again in counter thrusts on his Alpha’s lap. After a good fifteen minutes, Dean craved the knot, but knew it would be best to avoid it, and stopped as he snuggled against it, his back to his mate’s chest, and came. He gasped loudly, but instead of crying out, whimpered and took in a sharp breath.

Castiel was close, so close. His knot was banging against Dean’s rim and oh, how he wanted to shove it in. But he sighed and pulled back, making a circle of his thumb and index finger and grasping his cock behind his aching knot. He squeezed tight and then he was coming. His cock head was still inside Dean, so he filled Dean with his cum, just not deep enough for any real satisfaction. 

Dean moaned softly in relief when he felt the warm cum fill his aching hole. He would have to start wearing his butt plug during the day to cure his need for the knot. 

“Fuck… I love you so much.” Dean whispered and turned to face his husband. He climbed onto his lap and knocked him backward for kisses. All the while he reached over to the nightstand and grabbed his butt plug. “Hurry, put it in before I lose it all.” Dean handed the plug to Castiel.

Castiel took the plug and smiled at Dean pushing his ass back for it. He played it around Dean’s hole for a minute, then shoved it in. He tapped it a couple of times, just to hear Dean gasp. 

Dean moaned with pleasure to feel the stretch. He never imagined needing his toys for relief after finding his mate, but he was glad he held onto them. Now, he would never get rid of them. He smiled and laid down on the bed, then patted the bed behind him. 

“Hold me…” Dean spoke in a little voice, needing his Alpha.

Castiel pulled Dean half on top of him and wrapped his arms around him.

“I love you so much Dean. And if you want another pup, then we’ll have another pup. I just want you to be happy.” He kissed Dean on top of his head as Dean settled under his chin. 

Dean scented Castiel several times before he laid his head down, then thought about it. 

“You sure?” Dean kinda missed being pregnant.

“Yes, baby, I’m sure,. But I’ve been thinking, maybe if you get pregnant again, you might need some help with Ben. What would you think about a housekeeper who is trained in child care?”

Castiel had an ulterior motive for his suggestion as well. With someone to help with Ben, he could at last start knotting Dean again.

Dean thought on it, then smiled. “You just wanna knot me. And I couldn’t agree more.” It was as if he read Castiel’s mind. But he did see other benefits to having a housekeeper slash nanny. “I don’t want her to raise them tho, just help when we need it, yaknow?” Dean hated the idea of his children being raised by someone else.

Castiel was quick to agree. He began his search the next day. He knew he wanted a beta. An unmarried omega would be too quick to quit if she met her Alpha. And a beta didn’t have the keen sense of smell that an Alpha or omega had, so when Dean and him stunk up the house with their sex, a beta wouldn’t be nauseated. In the end, it came down to three and he arranged for them to be interviewed in the next few days.

Dean made sure they were female so that they couldn’t try and make any moves on either one of them. The first interview was Meg. She was twenty four and had a college background, but couldn’t find a job. 

“Have you ever worked with kids before?” Dean asked. 

“Yes, I raised my siblings. They were a bit of a handful so I think I can handle just about anything.” Meg smiled. 

Castiel let Dean take over the interviews. He knew Dean was very particular, and that he would need to find a woman that he felt comfortable with and trusted.

Dean and Castiel interviewed two more women. One was a thirty three year old who never raised kids and had only worked in a childcare facility. The third had three of her own. Dean and Castiel were going to allow the woman to move in, so that wouldn’t work. After all interviews, Dean decided he liked Meg the most. 

“Baby… I like Meg, what do you think? She has experience from a young age, she’s young and has no pups of her own.” Dean set his notes down and stared at his husband for approval.

Castiel liked Meg. “I think she’s the best one you interviewed. So, do you want to call her and tell her she got the job?” Castiel was very relieved. He wanted Dean to just concentrate on raising Ben, and not have to do housework. He helped as much as he could, but his writing took priority. Plus, he really wanted to knot Dean again. 

Dean smiled and kissed Castiel, then called Meg. Within two days, Meg was moved in and set up with the expectations and how she would be paid. 

 

* * *

 

 

The next five months went swimmingly. Meg fit right in, and the pup was growing big. Dean decided to throw what he called a six month birthday party. He invited all their friends and family, and Gabriel even showed up to this one. 

“Well, thank you all for coming.” Dean began while everyone cooed over Ben. Castiel had no idea why they were throwing a six month old party, but Dean had persisted. 

There were cake and presents. Ben sat in his high chair and smeared cake everywhere, and he got some nice toys and cute clothes. When the party was over, Ben was asleep and Meg was cleaning up, Castiel pulled Dean aside.

“Not to be rude or anything, but why did we have to have a party when Ben turned six months?”

Dean smiled and wrapped his arms around Castiel’s neck. 

“I was going to announce it at the party, but then thought better of it.” he grabbed Castiel’s hand and placed it on his tummy, then kissed his husband. 

Castiel looked at Dean, confusion written all over his face. He looked down at his hand on Dean’s tummy, then back at Dean, then down again. Suddenly, it dawned on him.

“You’re pregnant? Oh my god, your pregnant.” Castiel sat on the bed and touched Dean’s tummy again. “You… are pregnant.”

Dean nodded enthusiastically and chuckled. “Ten weeks.” Dean smiled wide and wrapped his arms around Castiel’s neck, which brought his tummy to Castiel’s face.

Castiel kissed Dean’s tummy and then looked up at his mate.

“I’m thrilled. Maybe this one is a girl?”

Dean had tears in his eyes and nodded. “I hope so.” Dean didn’t really care as long as it was healthy. “Man, my life went from fear of the unknown to an amazing family, and I couldn’t be happier. You make my life complete, Cas.”

Castiel pulled Dean for a long, slow kiss. 

“Baby, You make my life complete. I had totally given up hope of ever finding my mate. I was resigned to spending my life alone. Then you came into my life, and look at me now. I have a handsome mate, a wonderful son and another pup on the way. I thank the universe every single day for you.”

Dean grinned and crawled into Castiel’s lap. 

“Maybe you can knot me tonight, hm?” Dean ran his nails through Castiel’s hair and kissed him again, passionately.

Castiel kissed Dean back with passion, and then pulled back.

“Wait. You’re  _ ten _ weeks? How long have you known you were pregnant?”

Dean bit his lip. “Remember when I did some running around the other day?” 

Castiel stopped and thought a minute. “Yeah…”

Dean smiled. “I went to the doctor and got a pregnancy test. I felt… different, woke up sick that morning. So I decided to investigate first. And here I am.” 

“Well, I wish you had said something to me. Next time, if there is a next time, tell me first, okay?”

He wrapped his arms around his mate and began to kiss him. He kissed down Dean’s throat and pulled his shirt up to get at his freckles. He loved kissing Dean’s freckles.

Dean nodded. “Okay baby.” His mind was lost as soon as the kisses began, and his heavy breasts pressed against Castiel’s chest. “Mmm, suck my breast again, please.” Dean moaned. 

Castiel put his mouth to one of Dean’s nippled and sucked hard. Mild poured into his mouth, and he smacked his lips. 

“Love your milk, baby.” Castiel sucked even harder, listening to his mate moan.

Dean gasped and groaned. He was so aroused by his husband sucking his breast, he felt his cock throb against his tight jeans. He began to slick and moaned out. 

“Fuck, I need your knot so bad baby.. please!” Dean begged needy and ready.

They stripped quick and Castiel sat back and spread Dean’s legs wide. He grabbed Dean’s calves and pulled then onto his shoulders. He pushed in slowly, savoring every inch of his cock sliding into Dean’s hot wet channel. He leaned forward to bend Dean in half and pushed in all the way.  Moaning, he just stopped moving. He loved the feeling of filling Dean full, of how tight Dean always was around his cock.

Dean gasped and moaned out soft but languidly as Castiel slipped in. Just being full made Dean happy, but he really wanted that knot. He crossed his ankles behind Castiel’s back and pulled him in for a deep kiss while he began to thrust into him. He whimpered and mewled, then gasped for a breath, trying to steady them as not to disturb the pup. Over the last few months, Dean had mastered the art of being able to make noise but not be loud.

Castiel began to move, taking long thrusts in and then slowly pulling back out. He wanted this to last. He groaned when Dean clenched around him. Finally he couldn’t take it anymore, and he began to thrust hard, speeding up. His knot was swelling. He wanted it to get as big as possible, because he knew Dean loved it when it hurt a little when he shoved it in. 

Dean grabbed the pillow and bit down, gasping between thrusts. His body trembled as he finally clamped down with a death grip and came between them, unable to hold back any longer. 

Castiel shoved his knot into Dean and came. He filled his mate with his warm cum over and over. He had to bite back a loud groan when Dean clamped down on him and they tied. He never got tired of that feeling, being locked inside Dean, trapped,  making it so Dean wasn’t able to get away… it was feral and amazing and Castiel couldn’t get enough of that feeling. 

They rolled over onto their sides and Dean nuzzled against his mate, soon falling fast asleep. 


	10. Chapter 10

They told everyone about Dean’s pregnancy and some of the family were a little shocked that Dean didn’t wait longer to have another pup. Castiel told them that it was Dean’s decision and that he supported Dean completely. 

Gabriel just elbowed Castiel in the ribs, smirking, “You horny dog, you!” 

Castiel just sighed. This time seemed to be going somewhat better than with Ben. Dean was practically never sick, which was a huge relief to both of them. Dean’s libido was in overdrive, just like last time. Castiel thought that was one of the real perks of having a pregnant mate.

Three months had passed and Dean was in the baby’s room setting up the second crib. He chose another white wood one, but this one had flowers on it because they were having a little girl. 

Castiel came in, smiling. “I’m glad there’s plenty of room in here. But we’re going to need more bedrooms eventually. I’m thinking we need to start looking for a larger home. What do you think?”

Dean put the finishing touches on the bedding, then smiled. 

“I was thinking the same. She will need her own room when they get bigger.” he turned to his husband and walked toward him. “Have you been thinking of names for her? It’s your turn to pick.”

Castiel feigned shock. “You mean I get to actually pick the name? I’m taken aback.” He laughed, then said, “I was thinking Hannah. I like it.”

Dean playfully slapped Castiel in the arm, then smiled. “Hannah is pretty. What about Hannah Claire? Sounds kinda southern, doncha think?” he giggled.

“Ow! Don’t hit the Alpha! But yes, it does sound southern. So, Hannah Claire. It has a wonderful ring to it.” He pulled Dean into his arms. “I love you, you know? Do you have any idea how much I love you?” He rubbed one hand over Dean’s belly. He leaned over and said, “Hey Hannah, we love you, sweetheart.”

Dean smiled. His life was perfect. Until Ben began crying. “I will love you more if you check his ass. I will feed him after.” Dean snickered and took a seat in the rocking chair. “You know, I was doing some research on formula. I could switch him over and we feed both formula instead. Not sure if i will be able to handle breastfeeding two at once.” 

Castiel walked to his son and sniffed.

“Whew! You stink, son.” He picked Ben up and took him to the changing table, changing his diaper and tickling him until he was breathless. “Okay, I think that’s probably a good idea. But does that mean I can’t nurse you anymore?” Castiel put on his pouty face.

Dean laughed and touched Castiel's face as he handed him Ben. 

“You can nurse me as long as you want and the milk is there baby.” Dean smirked. “Which is going to be at least six more months.” 

Castiel grinned. “That’s good news! I love sucking on your tits, baby. All for me… “ He hugged Dean. “I think Meg is about done fixing dinner. We should probably grab Ben and go down.”

Dean nodded and stood with the baby, following his husband. 

 

* * *

 

 

Two weeks passed and Gabriel convinced Castiel to go out and take a break for a few drinks. Dean stayed home with Meg and the pup, and eventually headed to bed. He was awakened around five in the morning from his phone ringing. It was Gabriel. 

“What? What happened?” Dean woke up immediately.

“Cassie and I were involved in a car accident, we are at Lawrence Memorial, he’s f--” 

“An accident? Gabe I told you not to drink and drive! Jackass!” Dean hung up and rushed to get dressed. He woke Meg up and explained he was headed to the hospital, and was on his way.

Gabriel paced the waiting room and looked up to see Dean rushing towards him.

“Dean, he’s unconscious. He hit his head. The doctor is coming in a minute to talk to us. Try to calm down.” Gabriel looked devastated.

Dean bit back rage. He gripped the open zipper on Gabriel’s coat, then slammed him into the wall. 

“Try and calm down?? You could have killed my husband Gabriel. You could have killed both of you. And you want me to calm the fuck down?” Dean glared at his brother in law with deep seated anger.

Gabriel looked down. “I know, Dean, don’t you think I know? I hate myself…”

Just then a man in a white coat walked up to them.

“Is one of you Dean Novak?”

Dean released Gabriel and turned to the doctor. 

“Yeah, Castiel is my husband, where is he?” 

“I’ll take you to him in a minute. He hit his head rather badly. He has a concussion and is currently unconscious. However, I expect him to wake up any time now. He’s very lucky, it could have been much worse.” The doctor looked down at Dean’s belly. “I think you need to try to calm down, Mr. Novak. We don’t want you to have any complications. Come on, I’ll take you to him now.”

Dean tried to breathe, and followed the doctor to the room they had Castiel strung up in. Wires were everywhere, the heart monitor beeped and all Dean could do was grab his husband’ s hand and cry. Even if he wasn’t on his death bed, he could have been, and that was enough for Dean to get emotional.

Castiel felt like he was under water. He couldn’t understand what happened. He struggled to come up, to surface. When he finally did, he blinked from the bright lights. His vision finally cleared and he looked around. He was in a… hospital?  He tried to remember what happened but his head hurt too bad. He felt something on his hand and looked down. There was Dean, holding on to his hand. Dean’s head was down on the bed beside him, obviously asleep.

“Baby?’ Castiel’s voice sounded rough and he cleared his throat. “Baby?” he said it again, louder this time.

It had been three hours and Dean was tired. He heard something and woke up, then looked to his husband. 

“Hey honey, you are awake.” He smiled, but tears began to fall, and Dean hastily wiped them away.

“Don’t cry, baby, I’m okay. I just have a headache. What happened?” Castiel asked, confused.

“You got into an accident. Gabriel was drinking and driving and almost killed you. The doctor said since you were drunk it saved any bad injuries.” Dean squeezed Castiel’s hand and stood to kiss him on the lips. 

Castiel didn’t remember a thing, but if Dean said that was what happened, then he guessed that was what happened.

“Is Gabe all right?” Castiel asked with a shocked expression.

Dean swallowed a breath, and sat back down. 

“Yeah, Gabe is fine. His ego is a little shook up, but he was already released when I got here.” Dean sounded a bit off mentioning Gabe. He just couldn’t shake the anger.

Castiel took Dean’s hand. “Don’t be mad at Gabe. I mean, I let him drive. I should have called a cab. It’s my fault too. How are you? Are you okay? Is Hannah okay?”

“We are fine. The doctor was worried about me when I got here but everything is fine.” Dean rested his other hand on his belly and smiled.

Castiel sighed with relief. “So when can I get out of here? Has anyone said?”

“The doctor wants to keep you a couple of days to make sure you didn’t sustain any more head injuries, no bleeding in the brain, etcetera.” Dean sighed. “I am just happy you are okay.” he had more tears. “I don’t think I could live without you.”

Castiel pulled Dean down for a kiss.

“You’ll never have to live without me, I promise. Now, you need to go home and get some food in you and go to sleep.” Castiel demanded.

Dean kissed Castiel and tried to object. “I can order something here, I need to be with you.”

Castiel sighed. “Fine but just for a while. Get in here, you sexy thing.” He pulled back the covers and scooted over to make room for Dean. then he grabbed the menu from the bedside table and handed it to him. “Pick something and I’ll call for it.”

Dean crawled into bed with his husband and scented him. He was relieved that he was still able to do such a silly thing, but it relaxed him more so. He picked out a beef manhattan and some tea and then told Castiel they would share. 

Castiel went to sleep, with Dean cuddled up next to him, sleeping as well. He felt lucky to be alive, and even more lucky to have Dean here with him.

Two days passed and Castiel was able to go home. The doctors wanted him to follow up with his family doctor, and told him if he had any real complications to come back to the ER.

 

* * *

 

 

Dean and Castiel walked in the door, and Ben was crying loudly. 

Castiel walked to his son and took him from Meg. 

“I got him, thanks Meg.” Castiel held his squaling son up to his chest. “Now, now, what’s all this? Were you a good boy for Meg? I bet you weren’t,” he said with a chuckle. 

Ben began to calm down and Meg looked exhausted. “He missed his parents for sure. Almost as if he smelled they were gone.” she hugged Castiel half way and smiled. “Glad to see you are okay my friend.” 

Dean stood back and watched father and son bond. It was one of the sweetest things he ever saw. 

“Meg, will you get him a fresh bottle please?” Dean asked as he moved closer to Castiel.

Castiel handed Ben to Dean and went to sit on the couch. He watched Dean kiss their son and hold him up high to make Ben giggle. He smiled. 

“You’re such a good father, Dean.” He loved seeing Dean’s big belly, swelling with their daughter. He gave silent thanks that he wasn’t hurt seriously in the accident. “I think I should call Gabe. Let him know I’m out of the hospital and that there’s no hard feelings.”

Dean cleared his throat and forced a smile. “Right. He needs to know all is alright.” Meg brought him the bottle and he sat down next to Castiel to feed the pup. 

Castiel got his phone and called Gabe. Gabe immediately started to apologize but Castiel stopped him

“I’m as much to blame as you are. I knew I should have called a cab but I didn’t. Everything is fine.”

“Yeah well your husband hates me. He almost kicked my ass in the waiting room.” Gabriel groaned. 

Castiel laughed. “I know he was pretty upset, but I think since I’m home and fine, he’s ready to forgive you.” Castiel looked at Dean for confirmation.

Dean rolled his eyes and rocked the pup. “Fine… but it better not happen again or I will string him up by the nuts.” 

Castiel chuckled. “Did you hear what Dean said? Okay, well, he really meant it so no more drinking and driving.” They said their goodbyes and Castiel hung up. “You can’t stay mad at Gabe forever. I know he’s a handful, but then again, so are you sometimes.” He looked down at Ben happily sucking his bottle and it made Castiel think about sucking on Dean’s breast. He bit his lip and went to sit down again before he popped a boner.

Dean shrugged. “I can try.” he was stubborn in his own ways. Ben finished with his bottle and Dean propped him over his shoulder to burp him. “You feeling okay baby? Head hurting any?” Ben puked down Dean’s back and he sighed. “Baby. Will you hold Ben a minute while I change?” 

Castiel chuckled. “Of course. Come here, big boy.” He held Ben and tickled him while Dean changed. He thought more about Dean’s breast. “Meg? Can you take Ben? I’m going to… uh… lay down for a bit. I’m kind of tired.” He handed Ben to Meg and walked to the bedroom.

Dean was in the process of changing shirts when Castiel walked in. 

“Oh, hey baby. Feeling alright?” Dean turned and buttoned his flannel up slowly. 

Castiel smiled. “Oh, I’m feeling fine.” He walked to Dean and began to unbutton the flannel that Dean had just buttoned up. “I’m feeling  _ more _ than fine, actually.”

Dean perked a brow. “I see, you sure you can handle feeling more than fine right now?” Dean slid his hands up over Castiel’s pecs.

Castiel smiled, saying, “Oh I’m sure I can handle that.” He grabbed Dean and pulled him to the bed. When Dean laid down, Castiel pulled Dean’s pants off him, thanking the powers that be for elastic waist maternity jeans. He stood back, taking off his clothes very slowly, just looking at his beautiful husband all laid out for him. He could smell Dean’s slick and it made him rock hard. Castiel’s hand found one of Dean’s nipples and pinched it. Dean moaned even louder. Castiel pulled his face back and smiled.

“I’m going to take you apart. Piece. By. Piece.”

Dean nodded. “Please, Cas.”

Castiel shocked Dean by being so frisky after his accident, but he figured his husband knew his limits, so he rolled with it.

Castiel kissed and nipped down Dean’s throat and over his collarbone. He bit and sucked a mark on Dean’s shoulder before moving to a nipple. He sucked hard on it letting the milk fill his mouth.

Dean wrapped himself around his lover and moaned softly. The feeling of his husband drinking from him was quite erogenous. His nipples stood erect from the attention, and Dean ran a hand through Castiel’s hair lovingly. 

“Fuck I love you.” he emotionally blurted out. 

Castiel pulled his mouth away from Dean’s nipple and smiled.

“Well, fuck I love you too, baby.” Castiel then went right back to nursing his mate.

Dean couldn’t hold back his emotions. He started to cry and pulled away from his mate, turning away. He was sobbing in both hands as he sat on the edge of the bed. He wasn’t even sure  what brought it on, but here he was, crying mid sex. 

Castiel was shocked. He pulled Dean in and put Dean’s face to his throat.

“What’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

Dean clung to his husband and sobbed, then tried to speak, “I thought I lost you! You could have died and I’m pregnant and have a nine month old and I would have lost my mate! And…” his words were all run together in a high pitched cry as alligator tears stained his cheeks.

Castiel kissed Dean’s forehead. “But I didn’t die. I’m right here, with you, safe and sound. And I’m going to be with you for so many years to come, you’ll probably get sick of me. We’ll raise our pups up and maybe have another one and I promise, I’ll always be with you. Don’t cry.”

Dean tried to contain himself and took a big whiff of his mate, scenting him several times as he began to calm down. 

“Promise?” Dean sniffled.

“I promise. I swear on my son’s head I’ll never leave you alone. Okay, baby?”

Dean nodded and scented one more goodtime. 

“Will you cuddle me?” Dean whispered.

Castiel chuckled. “No! Who do you think I am!” Then he chuckled louder and pulled Dean into his arms. “Come here, you goofy thing.” He held Dean tight and kissed his face. “Stop worrying. It isn’t good for you or Hannah.”

Dean nodded and sniffled again, wiping his face. 

“I’m sorry I ruined the mood.” Dean whispered between them. He was so far from the mood he may as well be a nun.

Castiel kissed Dean again. “Hey don’t be sorry. There’s always later or tomorrow if you get in the mood again.”

And, Castiel thought, ‘he’s bound to get in the mood again later. He can’t go a day without sex.’

It was one of the things Castiel loved most about his pregnant mate.

And Castiel was right. Later that night Dean was all over him. Sometimes it scared Dean how well his mate knew him. 


	11. Chapter 11

It was the evening of Ben’s first year birthday party. Castiel made Dean swear they wouldn’t do one every six months from here on, and Dean was okay with that. Friends and family all gathered, even Gabriel. Dean had finally let him off the hook after they sat down to have a talk about what happened. 

“Okay present time!” Dean exclaimed. He waddled over to the presents and grabbed Uncle Gabe’s first. It was a few interactive books and a plush angel with Gold wings. Ben seemed so enthralled he shoved the wings in his mouth and giggled. 

Castiel smiled at Ben and how much he seemed to love the plush angel. Then Dean grabbed the next present and handed it to Ben. It was from Uncle Sam. 

Dean began to open the present but felt a sharp pain in his abdomen, and doubled over for a moment. 

“Meg… here.” Dean handed the gift to Meg and righted himself as he concentrated on breathing.

Castiel ran to Dean and put his hand on Dean’s back.

“Are you okay? What happened?”

Dean nodded. “I’m fine. Probably dehydrated again, I’m sorry babe. Could you get me some water?” Dean took a seat on the couch next to Sam. Sam looked concerned. 

“You sure that’s all it is?” Sam asked. Dean began to nod, then gasped and his water broke. 

“Okay… you’re right. BABE!” Dean raised his voice and Sam helped him to his feet. 

Castiel came running. He took one look at Dean. 

“Meg get his bag.” He took Dean by the arm. “Come on baby, I’ll help you to the car.”

Meg left the baby with Gabriel, Sam and Jessica to help them to the car. Once Dean was in, he practiced his breathing and tears ran down his face. 

“This… this is happening … on his birthday.” Dean started to laugh and cry at the same time.

Castiel shook his head. “Well, it won’t be difficult to remember their birthdays, anyway.” 

He drove Dean to the hospital, quickly but carefully.

This time around, Dean was in labor for about eight hours. He didn’t curse Castiel this time, but he damn near broke his hand like last time. 

Hannah Claire Novak was born exactly one year and one day after her brother. Weighing in at seven pounds eight ounces and eighteen inches long. She was beautiful. Dr. Harvelle handed the baby to Castiel and the clippers and patted his back with a large smile. 

Castiel looked down at his baby girl and his eyes filled with tears.

“She’s so beautiful…”  After he cut the cord he handed her to Dean. “Look, love, how beautiful our daughter is.”

Dean chuckled with tears as he held their second pup for the first time. 

“She has your eyes.” Dean smiled. 

Castiel smiled down at his mate and his newborn.

“Perhaps, but she has your nose and lips. That’s what makes her so beautiful.” He kissed Dean and then gently kissed Hannah on her forehead.

After a moment, the nurses took the newborn to clean her up and weigh her and measure her. They transferred Dean to the maternity suite and once again he took a much needed nap after giving birth.  

Dean was woken this time by a cackling little boy who ran to his bed, and some familiar family faces. Dean sat up in bed and Meg scooped Ben up to see his Daddy while Sam and Jessica and their baby surrounded Castiel who was rocking the newborn pup. 

“Was he good for you?” Dean asked Meg.

“He was confused at first but his cake and new toys kept him company. He threw a little fit this morning so we decided to come visit.” Meg smiled warmly.

Sam extended his hand to shake Castiel’s. “Congratulations, man.” 

Castiel let them all look at Hannah, who was sleeping peacefully in his arms. They all oohed and awed over her. But Ben frowned.

“She’s wed,” he said, meaning she was red. Castiel smiled and ruffled his hair. 

“All newborns are red, Ben.You were red.”

“Nuh uh!” Ben shook his head and ran back to Dean.

Dean chuckled. “Uh huh.” 

They visited for a good few hours until Dean needed more sleep. The baby woke him up after he’d been asleep about an hour and it was time to feed. 

“Bring her here baby.” Dean patted his chest. 

Castiel stood up and walked to the bed, handing Hannah to Dean. He sat back in the chair to watch his husband bare his breast and put his new baby daughter to it. 

He felt like he was the luckiest alpha on the planet. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Ben! Leave your sister alone!” Dean demanded. Ben had been running past her chair throwing toys at her for an hour and Dean was exhausted. They had been home two weeks and Hannah cried more than Ben ever did. 

Castiel came into the room. Looking at Dean, he scooped up his son.

“Come on, Ben, let’s go play outside. Daddy needs a break.” He and Ben walked outside, and Castiel pushed him in his wagon. “You know, son, you need to give your Daddy a break. And you need to leave Hannah alone. It isn’t nice to torment your new sister, and Daddy gets tired more taking care of her. Can you do that for me?” Ben chewed his lip. 

“I twy, Papa.”

Castiel smiled and put his hand on his son’s head.

“That’s my boy.”

Hannah had been coliky ever since they tried her on formula, but the pieces didn’t click yet. Dean just couldn’t figure out the issue, so he called his doctor. 

“Does she have gas? It could be an indigestion problem.” Ellen reassured.

“I don’t know. Ben drank the same formula and had no issues.” Dean relayed.

“Try breastfeeding again. Some babies have no tolerance for formula that young, Dean.” 

The pieces finally clicked and Dean knew what to do. “Alright, thank you Dr. Harvelle.” he hung up then picked Hannah up and put her to his tit. She instantly hushed and Dean felt immediate relief. 

Castiel walked into the nursery and stopped. Dean was breastfeeding Hannah.

“So, what’s this? She getting my share now?”

Dean laughed and sighed. “She just can’t handle formula I guess.” Ben walked in and stood behind Castiel’s legs. 

Castiel scooped up his son and tossed him in the air. Ben squealed.

“Let’s leave Daddy and Hannah alone for a little while, okay?” He carried his son out of the room, winking at Dean. “Don’t let her drink it all.” He said over his shoulder with a chuckle.

 

* * *

 

 

Four more weeks passed and the colic had dissolved. The plan was breastfeed only with Hannah, which made Castiel pout, but it was how it had to be. 

Dean made an appointment with his Doctor for a contraceptive insertion so that they wouldn’t get pregnant again for a long while. 

Once he got home, he asked Meg if she would care for the babies for the evening because he had plans for the husband. 

“Close your eyes!” Dean shouted from the master bath. 

Castiel closed his eyes, wondering what Dean was going to do. He laid on the bed, feeling a little nervous.

Dean walked out of the bathroom in a pair of pink satin panties under a white frilly teddie which was connected to sheer white stockings, tucked into pink high heels. He leaned against the doorway seductively. 

“Now, open em. Mr. Novak.” Dean spoke sensually. 

Castiel opened his eyes and very nearly swallowed his tongue. 

“Holy fu… uh Dean, you look… amazing…” He tried to keep from drooling. “Come here, right now.”

Dean did a sexy little strut toward the bed, then Castiel yanked him down into bed. He giggled. 

“You like, huh?” Dean winked. 

Castiel pulled Dean onto the bed. Dean’s high heels fell off as he did.

“Yes, I like. I love, actually.” Castiel growled and kissed Dean, forcing his tongue into Dean’s mouth. While he did, he ran one hand down Dean’s chest, feeling the silky teddie.

Dean moaned into the kiss and giggled. He was happy his husband liked the new lingerie. His leg hiked up around Castiel’s hip and he curled his toes. 

“Oh baby… I need your knot.” Dean begged between kisses.

“All in good time, my sweet omega. All in good time.” Castiel pulled the teddy off Dean’s shoulder and put his mouth on Dean’s nipple. But then, thinking about Hannah, he sighed and moved his mouth lower. His hand went to Dean’s cock and he ran a hand over it. 

Dean ‘s nipples stood hard just thinking about him sucking them. He sighed as well, but soon forgot all about them as his cock was retrieved from his panties. Dean dropped his head back and cried out silently through a deep groan. His cock seeped precum already, and his panties were becoming wet with slick. 

Castiel pulled Dean’s panties down and put his mouth to Dean’s cock. He flicked his tongue against the head repeatedly, then sucked it down into his mouth. He went to the base and held a moment, the sucked back up. He did this a couple more times, then popped his mouth off and licked over Dan’s balls. 

“You taste so fucking good, Dean.”

Dean gasped and whimpered as his husband sucked on his cock. He was lost in lust and started to get louder without realizing it when Castiel played with his balls. 

Castiel pushed his husband’s legs in the air and shoved his face to Dean’s hole, licking and sucking the slick. He kept at it until he couldn’t wait anymore. He lifted his head, slick coating his chin, and moved up.He pushed Dean’s teddy and panties aside and lined up.

“You are such a knot slut, aren’t you Dean?” Castiel teased as he shoved in.

Dean was about to lose his shit from being rimmed until it stopped, then the cock replaced his husband’s tongue, and he fell to pieces. He cried out loudly without meaning to, then begged more so for the knot. 

“I’m Daddy’s knot slut! Please please give me your knot, oh my god!” Dean was a mess. It had been almost two months since he felt that knot.

Castiel chuckled at Dean calling him ‘Daddy’. He kind of liked it. He pulled back and slammed back in to Dean. He was as needy as Dean was. He set a hard and fast pace, knowing Dean could take it.

“Daddy loves your hole, baby. So tight and wet for me.”

Dean jerked back and forth with every thrust, and slipped his arms around Castiel's back to hold tight, digging his nails in. Every pump caused them to slip, but Dean brought them back every few thrusts. Castiel’s back would be nice and clawed up by the time he knotted. 

Castiel growled every time Dean’s nails dug into this back. He loved it. He sat back on his heels, and grabbed Dean’s legs, pulling them even farther apart and up. He plowed in and out as hard as he could, sweat beginning to glisten on his chest.

“I’m going to make it hard for you to sit down tomorrow…” His knot was beginning. He knew Dean craved it, but he wasn’t ready.

Dean reached above him to grip the headboard as he was pounded. His ass was already sore but he loved the burn. This angle caused Castiel’s cock to hit his prostate even more, which caused him to be almost breathless, sans panting out, 

“Daddy… knot… please… knot… Daddy please.” 

Castiel thrust in a few more times, his knot growing with each thrust. Then he pulled back and paused for just a moment. He grabbed Dean’s hips and thrust, pulling Dean forward. His knot punched in and he came so hard, he saw only blackness for a moment or two. It had been too long. He needed to knot Dean as much as Dean needed it.

Dean cried out again and trembled as the knot pushed through his rim. He too almost blacked out from the intensity of how good it felt, them a wicked grin spread across his lips. 

“Th-thank you Da-Daddy.” Dean panted through heavy breaths. He tried to steady them as he released the headboard and collapsed onto his back, dropping his legs around his husband. He gripped his husband's arms and pulled him down for a kiss.

Castiel caught his breath and kissed Dean deeply.

“You don’t have to thank me, baby boy, for giving you what is equally pleasurable to me. I love knotting you and I’ve missed it. I think, no more children for awhile…” He pulled them onto their sides and smiled at Dean. “I like it when you called me Daddy.”

Dean giggled and scented his mate as they laid together. 

“I went to the doctor today and had an IUD inserted. They are supposed to last for five years.” he stroked his husband’s hair. “I like calling you Daddy too.” 

Castiel was surprised. “An IUD? Really? Well, that’s good news. So I have five years to think about what to name our next pup?”

Dean chuckled and cuddled up with a yawn. 

“Mhm.” 


	12. Chapter 12

Six months went by and Dean got the hang of wrangling two babies. He decided it was only fair Hannah had a six month party as well, so against Castiel’s grumpiness, they held another party. 

“So, we aren’t gunna find out you are pregnant again, are we?” Gabriel asked. Dean laughed. 

“Hell no. I have an IUD, so no babies for a while.” 

Castiel couldn’t deny Dean anything so he reluctantly agreed to the party. He did enjoy having the family together, so at least there was that. He smiled at Dean’s enthusiasm and Ben was certainly enjoying himself. His son was a handful at any time, but he loved attention and he was certainly getting enough of that from Sam. 

Sam’s daughter played with Ben while Hannah got her presents. She made out like a queen, just as Ben had a king. The family getting together was always Dean’s favorite times. They decided to cookout this time, and Dean gave Jessica post-baby weight loss pointers. He had been working out as if his life depended on it, and his body was proof it was working. He was already lost Ben weight. 

Sam walked out to the grill and handed Castiel a fresh beer. 

“So how are things with you and my brother and the kids?” Sam asked curiously.

Castiel smiled brightly at Sam.

“Couldn’t be better. The kids are healthy and happy and Dean… well, Dean’s always good.” Castiel took a sip of his beer. “How are things with you and Jess?”

Sam smiled and took a seat next to the grill, then shrugged. 

“It’s been tough since Lilith was born. She doesn't want to be touched, Lilith went through colic really badly for a while, and we argue so much. I don’t know, man.” Sam seemed discouraged. 

Castiel was shocked. He’d never dreamed Sam and Jess were having problems.

“Sam, I’m so sorry! I had no idea. Is there anything I can do?” Castiel knew Dean would be devastated to hear this.

Sam shrugged. “I thought about getting a marriage counselor but I can’t really afford it with the baby.” he took a swig from his beer, then cleared his throat. “We’ll be fine.” 

Castiel put a hand on Sam’s shoulder.

“If you think counseling would help, I’d gladly pay for it.”

Sam thought on it for a moment. “You don’t have to do that.” 

About that time, Dean ran out to the back patio and shouted for Sam. Sam jerked and stood. 

“Sam! It’s Jess… she passed out and won’t come to, we called 911.” Dean and Sam both rushed back inside and Sam became hysterical. 

“Jess! Jess baby talk to me, wake up!” Sam pleaded. Meg took the babies upstairs as per Dean’s command and Gabriel followed suit with Lilith in his arms. 

The ambulance arrived and took her in the ambulance to try and revive her. Dean and Sam followed behind to the hospital, and when they arrived they announced her dead on arrival. It took a couple of hours, but the doctor finally came out with the news that she had an aneurysm and there was nothing they could do. 

Sam was silent as Dean tried to console him, but he pushed him away and yelled at the top of his lungs. Dean wasn’t sure what to do, but he stayed by his side the entire time. 

Castiel felt like he was helpless. He wanted to do something, anything, but there was nothing to be done. 

The next few days were horrible. They had to arrange Jess’ funeral and then get through it. Castiel and Dean tried to get Sam to stay with them, but he wouldn’t. Strangely enough, Gabriel was a real help to Sam. He stayed with Sam and helped care for the pup, which he was surprisingly good at. Castiel was just happy that Sam was accepting Gabriel’s help.

After a few weeks, Dean went to Castiel with a serious expression. “Baby, we need a bigger house. I want Sam to move in with us so Meg can help with the baby too. I know Gabe is, hell let’s move him in too. Meg can focus on the house and Gabriel can help with the pups. He’s been hunting for a new job anyways. Let’s help them both.”

Castiel thought about it for a few moments, then agreed. He began to look for a bigger home right away. They would need a lot of bedrooms to accommodate all the people who would be living there. Like as many as nine bedroom were needed, and that cut down on the available listings quite a bit. When he saw the listing for what seemed like the perfect place, he took it to Dean. 

“So, what do you think?” Castiel turned the laptop to his husband.

Dean took a look, and instantly fell in love. “Oh yes, can we afford it?” he wanted to make sure it was okay.

Castiel smiled. “Of course we can afford it.I wouldn’t show it to you if there was a problem. Put on your shoes, let’s go take a look at it right now.” The realtor was happy to meet them there. They walked around, taking it all in. It was three stories, and the top story was a huge bedroom with an attached bathroom. Castiel fell in love with it right away. He knew they would be far away enough from the others to have complete privacy. The backyard was huge.There was a porch that extended all the way around the house. In short, it was perfect.

“I want it.” Dean smiled, then wrapped his arms around his husband for a tight hug and a quick scent. “We need to bring everyone else and introduce them to their new home.” 

Castiel signed the papers that day. They invited everyone to come look at the house. Sam and Gabriel loved it, as did Meg. Sam asked why they needed such a big house. 

“Because you’re all living here with us.”

Sam was silent a moment. “What?” Gabriel grinned, but then set Lilith down so he could look around. 

“Yes, Cas and I talked about it, and after everything we would like you, Gabe and Lilith to move in with us. It will make things easier. We will pay Gabe to take care of the pups and Meg the house, and you will never have to worry about a thing, bro.” Dean smiled wide. 

Sam was sort of taken back, but he sighed and nodded. He knew he needed help with Lilith through the day, and Gabriel couldn’t live on his couch forever. 

“Okay.” Sam smiled. 

“Wait, how did I get voted as Nanny?!” Gabe asked quickly.

Castiel laughed outright. 

“Well, you’re so good with the pups, it just seemed natural for you to take care of them. Come on, Gabe, admit it. You love pups.”

Gabriel grumbled. “Fine! But I better get my spank time.” he ventured off to catch Lilith.

Castiel tilted his head. “Gabe…” but he just let it go. Gabe would have a room of his own and plenty of time to… ‘spank it.’

It took a few days, but they all got moved in. Dean was unpacking the kitchen when he heard Gabriel hollar. 

“Uh Deano watch the kids p--” then a door slammed. Dean got curious so he walked to Gabriel’s room and the door was open. Then he walked to Sam’s room and it was locked. There was a loud moan, and Dean looked surprised. 

Sam grabbed Gabriel and shoved him against the wall, kissing him hard. He was in rut and Gabriel, the teasing omega had been galavanting around in his boxers. 

Gabriel moaned into Sam’s mouth. He was more than happy to accomodate Sam’s rut. Truth be told, he’d had it bad for Sam for quite awhile. He was sorry that Jess had died, he hated that Sam had to go through that. But he was overjoyed at the prospect of being in Sam’s bed for a couple of days.

Sam slipped his shirt off and threw it to the side, then unbuttoned his jeans. He flipped the omega around and took a big whiff of his neck. He noted Gabriel had never been mated before and kept it at the back of his mind. Slowly, Sam slipped down behind Gabriel and tugged his boxers down to his ankles, then spread Gabe’s slick covered cheeks to press his tongue to his hole. He licked a good couple of times, then shoved his tongue in and moaned over the taste. Jessica was the farthest thing from his mind in that moment. 

Gabriel gasped when Sam licked his hole. Few alphas that he’d been with ever did that, and Gabriel loved it. He shoved his ass back against Sam’s face and mewled. 

Sam roughly ate at Gabriel’s hole, almost greedily. He was down there for a good five minutes, then pulled away and stood back up, breathing heavily with a growl against the omega’s ear. He lined himself up and shoved in. His hips began to move in a rough, choppy motion to start, and he groaned. He took Gabriel’s hands in his and intertwined their fingers above their heads against the wall.

“Such a tease… you little slut…” Sam grunted out. 

Dean sat in the living room with the pups while they played. He chuckled to himself as Castiel walked in.

Castiel looked at Dean. “What’s so funny?”

Dean bit his lip then pointed upstairs. “Sam’s in rut…”

Sam continued to pound into Gabriel until his knot slapped against his rim several times. 

Gabriel was gasping at the pounding. He squeaked out, “Wa-want your k-not… please, Sam…”

He was in heaven. Sam was everything he’d ever dreamed of in an Alpha… tall, strong, sensitive and wow! What a cock!

Sam wasted no time and rammed himself in roughly. They were tied together and Sam moaned out in relief as he came inside the omega, filling him with heavy spurts of cum. Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s body and they both fell onto the bed on their side. 

“Fuck, you feel so fucking amazing.” Sam moaned out.

Gabriel couldn’t speak for a moment, then he whispered. “You do too. That was incredible.”

He arranged himself to get more comfortable to wait out the knot, feeling very happy. 

Dean cleared his throat and winked at Castiel. 

“I guess rut overcomes depression. I know heat does.” Dean laughed and scooped Hannah out of her walker to feed her after she started to cry. 

Gabriel sighed. “I really like you, Sam. Just thought I should tell you that.” He hoped this was more than just convenience for Sam. He was the only available omega in the house, after all. 

Sam was silent for a moment, staring at the door. 

“I don’t do one nighters. Not anymore.” it was hard for Sam to admit he liked Gabriel too. Was it in bad taste so soon after losing Jessica? 

Gabriel sighed. “I’m glad, Sam. I was kind of hoping you weren’t the ‘knot ‘em and leave ‘em’ kind of guy.”

Sam frowned and wrapped his arms around Gabriel, pulling him close as he could. He scented Gabriel and whispered against his ear, 

“You are the first guy I have ever had intimacy with, and I am petrified at how happy I am right now.”

Gabriel looked at Sam with shock written all over his face.

“I’m… I’m the first? Wow. I never thought… well, I guess I’m honored then.” Gabriel’s mind was racing. Sam had never been with a man before? And he was that damn good? Gabriel knew he was fucked. He wanted Sam even more now.

Sam smirked and chuckled. “Well it’s the truth. Guess I never thought about it before.” he shrugged and kissed Gabriel’s lips softly. “Life still goes on, right?” 

Gabriel leaned into the kiss. 

“Yes, it does, Sam. It sure does.” 

Over the next few days, Meg, Castiel and Dean unpacked while Sam went through his rut. They too got unpacked, only there was a spare bedroom now. Within a month, Sam and Gabriel were mated and started their own little family plans. 

All was right in the Winchester-Novak home. 


End file.
